a cursed blossom and a dark angel
by baings
Summary: What would happen if Sakura got the curse mark,what would happen if she left.Who is this Arttimo,and why does Sasuke feel so close to her.read and find out.Rated T,might change in later chapters.Review please.RATING CHANGED TO M FOR LANGUAGE AND THEMES
1. Encounter

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..."speaking

'...' thought

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Encounter

"Get up Dobe."Sasuke told his tired blonde teammate."Shut up Uchiha-teme."Naruto replied."you two haven't changed since..,oh forget it."Kakashi said while Sai rubbed his head."Forget it,I'm goin home."Sasuke said annoyed and started walking away."I'm hungry."Naruto said sitting up.He got up and started walking to the ramen shop."Why are these dumbasses always like this around this time?"Sai asked Kakashi obviously getting annoyed."It's the reason your the third teammate instead of their old one."Kakashi said semi serious."Oh ya,I wonder."Sai started walking away and talking to himself.Kakashi shook his head and disapeared.

It was a half an hour later and Sasuke was home.He was in his room just stairing out the window.

He was fifteen now and he changed alot.He was taller now and looked more mature,he was still cold but he was more depressed now a days ever since a few years ago.

It was a few months before the Chunin exams started.since Tsunade was Hokkage now she changed the exams a bit.Now genin from other villages would come and spend two months here training and making allies with the other village ninja.He didn't want to do the Chunin exams again,but he didn't want Naruto and Sai to know.It was because of the Chunin exams he got the curse mark,and because of the curse mark he thought he would be strong enough to beat his brother,it was because of his brother who took the curse mark off of him and put it on her,he put it on Sakura.Sakura suffered he blamed himself for her pain,but anger took over her.She was scaring herself,so badly that she tried to kill herself.She couldn't do it.In the end she ran away,she was afraid she'd hurt someone dear to her or the innocent.He tried to stop her but failed,she made sure he didn't make the same mistake she did.She left on him a curse that bound him to the village,he couldn't leave the village,not even for missions.Her last words to him were.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else,I can't do that if I'm not living,but I can't do that.This is my only choice,to become something else,someone who can destroy this.If I end up destroying myself...then I'll live with this.Heed these words,don't live the way anyone wants you to,live it your way live it with out the chains your brother put on you."Then kissed him on his forehead before he passed out and walked away.

Sasuke walked over to his mirror and stared into it.He took off his shirt and looked at his curse.Around his neck was a black ring and more marks in the shape of chains went down his arms and his chest till it reached his hips.The curse is like a leash and kept him to the village,when ever he'd even try and take a step out of the village he'd feel a huge strain in his neck and it would keep pulling the opposite direction till he'd go back.

He sighed and walked over to his bed and lied down.'Kakashi said that the only way to remove the curse is to have Sakura remove it herself,but that impossible,she's probably dead.' 'Tomarrow new ninja come,I wonder how strong they are?'Sasuke dosed off till he finally fell asleep.

The next day Sasuke,Naruto,and Sai were walking to their training place to meet Kakashi when they saw two very odd people.One was a young man with white and black hair with purple eyes,he was tall and had a jacket on,no shirt.The other one was a very small little girl with curly blond hair and bright green eyes.she had a bright pink bow in her hair with a blue jacket and shorts,she had bright red shoes used for ballet only they looked thicker and white stockings covering her legs.She also had a very large shuriken with some kind of design on them.They both wore a ninja headband,the man with his tied aroung his head similar to kakashi's,the little girl wore her's around her neck like Hinata's.

"Hey do you think their new ninja from another village?"Naruto asked,he was so blonde."Well no duh!"Sai said sarcastically."cool!"Naruto exclaimed and started bolting towards them."This idiot."Sasuke said.

Naruto reached the two."Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki,Welcome to our home!!"Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically."Yo."the guy said."Hello!!"The little girl said with just as much enthusiasm as Naruto."So who are you guys?"Naruto asked."I'm Hatsuharu Sohma,call me Haru."The tall one said in a polite way."I'm HinaIchigo,but you can call Hina."She said with joy in her voice.

"So what village are you from?"He asked looking at their headbands suspisiously,he didn't reconize their village symbol."We're from the village hidden in the night."Haru answering his question politily.

"What are you doing Dobe?"Sasuke asked,he and Sai were behind him."That's my buiseness,Teme."Naruto said with some attitude."So you must be the new Ninja,I'm Sai,this Sasuke Uchiha."Sai said."Hn."it was Sasuke's only reply."This is Haru and Hina."Naruto said introduceing his new aquitences.

"Where's your other teammate?"Sasuke asked suspisiously,looking for the third squad member."She's,umm...,"Haru paused."Don't know."Haru said simply."What kind of team are you?No third teammate,"Sai was being Sai again."And you two,You don't even act like a ninja."He refured to Haru,he mearly shook his head going having a 'this is gonna end up badly'look on his face."And you,your a little girl,no way in hell your a ninja."Hina got a scoul on her face and looked down.'I think she's gonna cry.'sai thought to himself."Never...never,"Hina began and the formed her tiny hand into a fist."Never underestimate me."hina said the last part with malice,she started to make hand signs.

The ground started to shake underneith Sai's feet and little plants started to grow.'What can this little girl do.'Sasuke wondered to himself.Then vines the size of trees bursted out of the ground an flung Sai in the air and wound around his body.He was bond several stories above the ground.

"Take that,meanie!"Hina yelled pulling her bottom eye lid down and sticking out her tongue.Sasuke and Naruto stared at the little girl,how could she be this powerful,she didn't even look like she used that much chakra.How strong is she,how strong is he?

"Hina,put him down,we don't need anymore enemies."Haru said conking her lightly on the head."Fine!"she yelled at him.The vines disinigrated and Sai came pumiling towards the ground landing with a huge thud."You could of put him down."Haru said with a sweat drop apearing.

Naruto stared and got a huge grin on his face."You gotta teach me how to do that!"Naruto exclaimed picking her up,she was alot lighter than he expected."Wow,your pretty light."he said actually lifting her with one hand.She giggled.Sai was getting up."You little twerp."Sai said pulling out some kunai and hurled them at Hina.Sasuke's eyes widened,'What the hell is he thinking?'He thought.

They were about to hit Naruto and Hina when all of a sudden something black pumiled the kunai and then sent them to the ground.'What the?'Sasuke thought and looked up.Black feathers started pouring from the sky,what hit the kunai were feathers,he thought they were black shuriken."She's here."Haru said.A pile of feathers started to build next to him.The pile reached to his knees,they no longer looked like a pile but they were connecting together.

the pile started to move,they were wings and inside was a girl.

She had messed up snow white hair with a small ponytail in back of her head with hypnotysing emerald green eyes and very pale skin.she wore a bright crimson scarf that covered her face and neck,thou you could see that she had some kind of black tattoo on the side of her face.she had a black tank top with an dark green jacket decorated with navy blue belts.On her left arm was her nanja headband.She wore black ninja pants and black boots with a red fadric tied to her anckle.She had small rugged black wings.She stood up.

"That's enough."She said in a smooth voice."My appologies for HinaIchgo's behavior,she knows better,but you should never underestimate anyone,you do you will die."Her voice was rough and dark but was like silk."Chill Artti."Haru said putting his hand on her shoulder."Very well then."was her only reply."Come on Hina,we need to get to the towers where the Hokkage is."Haru said.

Hina jumped from Naruto's arms."See ya Naruto."she said walking towards her team and waving."Remember you gotta show me how to do that."He said with goofy grin.The three strangers started walking towards town.

"Wait,you with the wings."Sasuke said turning to where they were walking.She stopped."Yes?""Who are you?"He asked,it was the same tone he used when he asked the team from the sand so many years ago.she turned to him.

"I am Arttimo Hikaru,of the Night."She said,her voice was soft as velvet yet hard as stone.And with that question answered they began to walk away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think,should I continue or scrap the story? Review please!


	2. Pair up

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..."speaking

'...' thought

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Pair up

Naruto,Sasuke,and Sai were at the bridge waiting for Kakashi after the event of what happened with those night ninja,just who was the village hidden in the night?"Hey,guys so,"Kakashi apeared in a puff ofsmoke and started talking but Naruto stared yelling."Kakashi-sensei you missed it!!These new ninja from another village apeared and it was so awsome!!there was this tall guy with white and black hair and this little girl with blonde hair who was really cute,and this one girl with white hair and was really cool and she has these awsome wings,and Sai got his ass kicked by the little girl and it was just awsome,Believe it!!!"Naruto said in one breath,Kakashi sweatdropped."Does anyone know what he's talking about?"He asked."Sai got his ass kicked by a little girl."Sasuke said with a smirk on his face."Okay,I heard that part,was she from another village?"He asked glanceing over at Sai,he was giving a death glare from hell."They said there from the night village."Sasuke said answering his question."Oh,night,well I thought either Sai was becomeing a priss,"Sai glared and scouled."Or that they were night ninja.""What do you mean?"Naruto asked.

"Ninja from there are quite powerfull do to their training.They have unique abilities and bloodlines traits that only they can produce.Mind control,changing their bodies into an animal,creating beings to do their biting,and even able to manifest their chakra through words.They are powerful,I'm just glad their our allies."Kakashi finished his speech,they only staired.How can one village be so powerful?"Wait,when I met those guys they didn't seem that dangerous,they seemed real nice,are you sure we're talking about the same village Kakashi-sensei."Naruto stated.

"They may be powerful but they are still human,they remember that they're still people.They are quite superstitious and spiritual.They believe that power isn't the only thing in life,some even think it's a curse.They are also knowledgeable and quite high-tech.Things there are very different than things here,we constantly are trying to improve ourselves,they want to help others,they barely have much enemies,and alies to many people.I think there admireable and have good intentions in mind."He stated.Naruto felt relieved that most of their people are like that.

Shortly after Kakashi's speach an ninja apeared,It was Shizune."Oh,Shizune what are you doing here,Does Lady Tsunade need us or something?"He asked."Yes,actually.She wants team seven,for pairing."She said.

Pairing is when the Hokkage chooses a team and pairs them up with another from a different village,they trade ninjutsu styles,teaches each other different ways of fighting,and basically train together and make allies with them.It was a good way for genin to make allies."Well then,let's go!"Naruto exclaimed.

They were in front of the Hokkage's office.Kakashi knocked."Come in."Tsunade yelled."Well,you called?"Kakashi stated."Oh,Kakashi,you guys come in."She mostioned towards some chairs.they took their seat."So you guys should already know why your here."she said folding her hands and putting them under her chin."For the squad pairings."Sai said just wanting to get this over with."Yes,well you should probably listen then."She said getting annoyed.She explained the responibilities as ninja and haveing this team,but they already herd it before,it was required she explained it everytime.

"Well squad seven of the leaf village,you are assigned to squad 13 of the night village."Hearing that name made them think of how Kakashi described them,they also remembered HinaIchigo and how she didn't break a sweat suspending Sai a couple hundered feet in the air.how strong was this team?

"Squad 13 consists of Arttimo Hikaru,one of the strongest Konochis in the night village.Hatsuharu Sohma,the zodiac ninja.And HinaIchigo the sixth Rozen maiden.Their Sensei Axel,who specializes in fire ninjutsu."she finished introduceing their new team partners.

They just staired.The squad who they met earlier,we're now their partners.More knocking came from the door."Come in."Tsunade said turning to the door.

A man came in with bright long spiked red hair,he had a black robe over his shirt and black ninja pants.he had two markings underneith his eyes."You wanted to see us."He said looking around.then saw Kakashi.

"Well I'll be damned,if it isn't Kakashi,this is ironic."He said walking over to him."Like wise Axel,I haven't seen you since that collision with the land of stone.""Ah,don't remind I still have got my spine to bend backwards."He said.with a Naruto type grin on his face."Axel,"Tsunade interupted."oh,sorry Lady Tsunade,We'll catch up later."Axel apollogised."No,that isn't it.Where's your squad?"She asked noticeing that they didn't come in."Their outside,Hey,Get in here."He shouted out the door.soon the three ninja they had met so recently started coming in.they stopped next to Axel,then noticed Squad seven.

"This is ironic."Haru said cocking an eyebrow.Arttimo just stood their staring while HinaIchigo started tugging on the belt loopes on her pants."You've already met?"Tsunade asked cocking an eyebrow.

They explained what had happened earlier.Tsunade had a cocky grin on her face,Kakashi did too,but it was hiding under his mask.Axel looked down at Hina."Again?"He asked at her.She had a childish glare on her face."If I had a nickle for everytime that's happened..."Axel trailed off.

It was around sunset."Well we'll start training for you guys tomarow."Kakashi said then glanced at Axel.He had his hands in his pocket.

"I'm out."Arttimo said walking towards the forest."Where's she goin?"Naruto asked Haru."Probably to walk aroung the forest or somethin,She's always been like that ever since I met her.She'll go walk around the forest at 3 a.m just for the hell of it.she's always like that"He said."What would happen if she fell asleep out their?"Sasuke asked."Then she sleeps out there for the night,if she doesn't show up for training,We usually find her asleep under the trees back at home.""why would she fall asleep underneith a tree then go home?"Naruto asked again."Back at home,she forgets her house key a lot so that's why she'll sleep outside,even if she did remember it most nights she'll sleep on the balcony of her apartment,even if it's raining she'll keep all of her windows open and her back door cracked open so at least she can hear the rain.I think it's easier for her to sleep outside then inside,even so i don't know."Haru said putting his hands behind his head."Come on Hina,we should probably get goin."Haru said mostioning to where they were staying."See ya!"hina said the caught up with Haru.

It was almost 7 a clock,Naruto was in the Ramen shop.He was on his third bowl of ramen when someone came in."Are you still open?"He turned around,it was Arttimo."Ya come in,What can I do you for?"The waitress said.she walked in."Hey Arttimo."Naruto said with a big grin on his face."Oh Naruto,haveing dinner I see."She said.Even though she had her face covered with that scarf,her expresion was softened and pure."Sit down,"He mostioned to the seat next to him.she took it."So,you eat ramen too?"He asked."Yes,It's quiet affordable for it's quality."she said.she ordered her ramen and was waiting for it."Man I can't wait for tomorow."He said to her."Excited for training I see.""Well ya,after seeing Hina mess with Sai like that and how you apeared.I wanna see what else you can do."He said."Wanting to learn new ninjutsu and not power crazed,that's rare these days."She said apprecating his behaivior."Ya well I've seen power crazed,you should of seen teme years ago,he was all about revenge and killing his brother."He said scowling."Teme?you mean Sasuke right?"she asked confused."ya."He said comfurming her guess.

"so tell me about your self."she said."Hn?"he herd her,not many people have asked him that."Well,One main thing about me.I'm gonna be Hokkage!"He exclaimed.The waitress and the ramen sighed,they've herd him say that many times before.They support his wish,but he doesn't have to say that everytime something like that happens."Big dreams,I see."Arttimo said.The waitress handed her the ramen."Thank you."She said bowing her head a bit to her.the waitress noded.She losened her scarf and pulled it down.Her face still had some of it's childish roundness.She took a small bite of ramen.Naruto spoke while she was chewing"Ya,I'm so gonna be hokkage after grandma Tsunade kicks the bucket."She went wide eyed and started coughing.She hit her chest a few times."Well I'm glad you have a big dream,but putting it like that like wishing she would die.But from I've seen she probably has a few more years on her before you get that title blonde."she said catching her breath,she must of almost choked from how he put it."Hehehe,sorry."

She finished her ramen.Naruto was about to pay for his when,his wallet was gone."whaaaaa!!!"He yelled checking every pocket."Let me guess,you forgot your wallet again."The ramen cheif said with a sweatdrop."He was freaking out,where did it go?"add his to mine,this should cover it."Arttimo said pulling out her wallet.It was black with a chibi kitty on it."Um,you don't need,"but before he could tell her that she didn't need to,she handed the waitress a fifty yen**(I don't know how much that is,but I think it's about 50 bucks,correct me if i'm wrong)** bill."Keep the change."she said and got up and left.

He went to thank her but she had disapeared.He would have to thank her tomorow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well 2nd chapter...tell me what you think okay?


	3. battle in sunset

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(bold type**) author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Battle till sunset

It was a new day,the sun was shining,birds were singing an vibrant melody,not a cloud in the sky,it was a pefect morning.**(okay I'll quit typing about the morning and get to the story)**

Sasuke,Naruto,and Sai were at the bridge waiting for Kakashi and their new partners."Where are they?"Sai asked with a tone of annoyance in his voice."Wanting to get your ass kicked again by that little girl,eh?"Naruto asked with a somewhat evil smile on his face.Sai wasn't in a good mood this morning so he wasn't gonna take crap from anyone,he was gonna bash Naruto's face in.

He was making his hand ball into a fist when some small vines came out of the bridge and wrapped around his wrist."Nah uh uh ah.No kicking his ass yet,we have training."a familiar girl's voice suggested.Sasuke turned his head,Arttimo,Hina,and Haru were at the base of the bridge.

Haru had a semi smirk on his face,Hina had a childish smile on her face,Arttimo had her scarf covering most of her face and her eyes were mostly hidden behind her snow white bains."Hey guys!"Naruto exclaimed running towards them,and he just happened to stomp on Sai's foot.'today is definitle gonna suck and blow'he thought to himself as the vines disapeared."S'up man?"Haru asked."S'up?"Naruto asked,he had never herd that word before.He had a question mark above his forehead.Sasuke and Sai caught up."Where's your sensei?"Sai asked keeping a safe distance from Hina."Well."Arttimo started,then tossed a scroll to them.Sasuke caught it,It was signed to them by Kakashi.He opened it.

It was a very detailed letter explaining why he and Axel aren't there.To put it bluntly,they both got drunk.The three had a blank expression on there face.'Since when did Kakashi drink?'They all thought at the same time.**(you know he had to drink some time or another.)**Anyway at the bottom of it it said that they had to do hand to hand combat,no ninjutsu,no chakra,period."Aw man!!No chakra use at all,this sucks!!!"Naruto pouted.

"You probably haven't been in a situation in where your chakra is surpessed.You'll need to be able to prepare yourself for _any_ situation."Arttimo spoke without hesitation,her words were pure,untouched.They all looked at them,what kind of situations have they been in?"We had bad mission a little while back."Haru said comfurming it was a mission that this had happened."Where do you guys train anyway?"hina asked childishly."In the forest a little while away."Naruto answered."Let's go then."

They all started walking towards the training area,Naruto slowed his pace and was next to Arttimo.He wanted to thank her for last nights dinner."Hey,Arttimo,"he began,she looked up at him.Naruto noticed that Arttimo...Was short,like the same size as Sasuke when they were first a team."Yes?"She asked."Um thanks for paying for my ramen."his voice was kinda shy."It isn't a problem,I do that a lot too back at home."Sai herd their little conversation."What are you two sleeping together.Is she some kinda whore?"He replied sarcastically.Naruto was going to protest when Arttimo stepped in."Look who's talking,and who the hell are you supposed to be?Some kind of belly shirt wearin,gender confused,bisexual,transexual,emo rapeist?"**(sorry for all Sai fans)**They all stopped,except for Arttimo who contnued walking.What she said was harsh,a total burn,and left some disturbed questions for all of them."Hina stay away from him,I don't even want to think what'll happen."She shuddered and continued walking.hina took a large step away from him.

**(3...2...1...)**

Naruto burst into laughter onto the ground.Sasuke had a very sickened look on his face,like he just witnessed a makeout session between two guys and they tried to rape him.Haru had a 'She did it again'look on his face.Hina was very nervious look on her face.Sai was frozen,she just caused a 3rd degree burn."Arrrttttiiii,Heeeelp!!!!!!!"Hina shrieked and ran to her."Way da go,Artti.She's gonna be freaked out for weeks."Haru sighed,then continued walking.Naruto finally stopped laughing from lack of oxygen,got up and was breathing heavily,but had chuckles underneith his breaths.Sasuke tried to get a straight face,but he still had the same face on when he first saw Kakashi bring out his 'Icha Icha Paradice' book.Disturbed yet annoyed,he walked away.Sai stayed frozen,still as stone.

**(Now that was worth writing:D)**

After that,They all reached the training area.It was the place where Kakashi did the bell test."This is it."Naruto exclaimed with a big grin."So who fights who?"Haru asked,he sounded like he was annoyed some what."Well,Hina's too scared to even go near Sai,"Hina was on the other side of the group and Sai was on the other."So she can fight Naruto."Haru stated."Fine with me."Naruto said and started walking towards another area.Hinapeared at Sai and turned pale."Wait for me!!!!"she shreiked and ran full speed for Naruto.

"I'll take the emo rapeist."Haru finally said and started walking towards another area.Sai glaired,they were never gonna let him live this down.he stalked off after Haru.

**(that will be put in on and off through out the story,because..it was an awsome burn!)**

"Guess I'm fighting you Uchiha."Arttimo said looking up at him,he was about nine inches taller than her.Looking down at her,he smirked.She was really short compaired to him."Whatever shorty."That pissed her off.She disapeared and reapeared behind him."Well at least the back of my head doesn't look like a chicken's ass."she said and kicked him in the ribs.The shock of her insult,no one espesially a girl had insulted him about something like that.Most girls fainted in his sight,but she had insulted him in his face,she did something he never herd a girl say,not even once.This had instantly sparked some intrest in her.

He grabbed her foot and tried to fling her,it didn't go so well.She grabbed his wrists and slipped out of her shoe.**(woah cheerleader much)**She turned her position and swung her other leg and got a direct hit on his neck.He let go of her shoe and hit the ground,he landed it,but his neck felt weak."Well,this is gonna be interesting."

It was sunset and eveyone was returning to wher they met.Haru won against Sai.Naruto won against Hina."So how was your fight?"Hari asked Naruto."She's a lot viestier than I expected,she got some pretty good shots too,but...I still won,you?"Naruto had a few bruises and his hair was rallied up more than usual,Hina had some cuts,no blood."I kicked his gender confused ass."Sai was scouling.They noticed Sasuke and Arttimo weren't there."Were's Artti?"hina asked."who knows,we should probably find them though."Haru said.They all split up,It didn't take very long to find them though.

HinaIchigo was by the river searching."Arttimo!!Sasuke!!"She kept calling,soon she saw a somekind of lump in the right next to a tree.She got closer to it.It was Sasuke,his back was facing up and his head was sideways.He seemed unconcious,but Hina thought other wise.She saw a few black feathers in a trail,across the river was Arttimo in the same position.Like a mirror.She hopped to a stone in the middle of the river."What does Hina do?"she asked herself,she pondered for a few minutes.She snapped her fingers."I got it!"She exclaimed.

She reached for her small pack on her side,it was yellow with a small pink flower on it.She pulled out a small thick white stick.It was a piece of chalk.She hopped over to Arttimo,and started outlineing her body.**(if you can't figure out why she's doing it,read rozen maiden six,she's doing the exact same thing to kana and nori..i thought it was funny.)**

When she was finished she hopped over to Sasuke's body and did the exact same thing.Soon Naruto saw Hinaichigo from a distance.She was bent down and she seemed to be traceing something."Hey Hina,have you,"He trailed off when he saw she was traceing Sasuke's body.He burst into laughter.His laughing woke up Sasuke.He sat up on his knees,hina was still traceing his waist.He staired at her,what the hell was she doing?"Hina,what are you doing?"He asked her."Outlineing your corpse."She said and went down to his leg."why?"He asked,she was a little kid so he tried not to react the same way he would if Naruto was doing the same thing."Because,If he finds a dead body.Detective Kun Kun always secures the crime scene."Detective Kun Kun was a t.v show about a dog puppet who solves mysteries,it was for young children.It didn't surprise him that she was mimicking it."Arttimo's corpse is over there."She pointed across the river,he her passed out,not dead."Hina,we're not dead yet."He said and sweatdropped.Naruto hopped across the river,still laughing underneith his breath.**(i would be too)**He picked up her limp form and hopped back across.He lied her down next to Sasuke.she seemed so peaceful.

'she seems to be at peace with herself,must be nice.'Sasuke thought.

_**'Ya but she's really cute!'**_

'Ya...Wait a minute!Who the hell are you?!?'

_**'I'm you.well your inner,I know your true thought of things,and you think she's cute!'**_a figure of himself apeared in his thoughts,he was like a chibi him.**(MINI-ME!!!!)**

'How the hell are you me?'

_**'ya I know,i'm way better than you dude.'**_

'Oh really!how the fuck did you get here!'

_**'everyone has an inner,i came cause you hit your head really hard,then i came to be!'**_

'That still doesn't explain anything!'

_**'It isn't very often an inner is released,we usually are kept in the back of your thoughts until you die.any way,I'm gonna be here for the rest of your life.'**_He gave a grin

'I'm gonna kill you..'

_**'you suicidol?'**_He asked teasingly.

'YOUR NOT ME!!!!!!'he yelled in his thoughts.

_**'YES I AM!!!!'**_he finally said then disapeared.

"SASUKE!!!"He finally snapped out of his trance,but it was too late.A bucket of water was thrown at him by a certain blond haired ninja."WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!!!!"he yelled at him."You were out of it,we kept trying to pull you out of thought but you looked like you were haveing an argument with yourself,"Hina started"You were like that for the past ten minutes."

They just staired at eachother,then they herd a kind of growl.Arttimo was finally comeing back to life."Where am I?"she asked sitting up and rubbed her head,it hurt like a bitch."your next to a wet Teme."Naruto said while the bucket poofed back into a rock.

"So you found them?"It was Haru,Sai was close behind him.They were next to them,they both noticed a wet Sasuke."what happened to you?"Sai asked him."Naruto happened."He said ringing out his shirt.A vein popped out of Naruto's head.

"So what happened between you two?"Naruto asked."I don't...remember."Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head."Me neither."Arttimo said.

"I can find out."Haru said then started makeing hand signs.Soon the found themselves in the same exact spot,execpt Sasuke and Arttimo were battleing."What's going on?"Sasuke asked watching a version of himself battle the white haired ninja."It's Genjutsu,It goes through your memory and plays it in a form we can watch.It's like memory television."He explained.

They were on opposites sides of the river,then thet lunged at eachother.They attacked eachother,they ended up switching which end of the river they were on recently and the both flung backwards,they hit a tree and ended up hitting the back of their head rendering them unconcious.The jutsu faded.

"so that's what happened."Sasuke said.Inside he was glad she didn't beat him."A draw."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 3 finished.Woot!!!**

**don't you all luff Sasuke's inner,he's so pervy!**

**Sasuke:why did you give me an inner?**

**Me:because it fits in the story,besides you need some kind of sign of haveing hormones**

**Sasuke:why?**

**Me:because yur not normal.**

**While me and Sasuke battle out why his inner is his sence of hormones why don't you review!:D**


	4. Nfield and The Broken Fear

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(bold type**) author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 N-field and The Broken fear

It's been one week since Team seven was matched with Team 13.So far Kakashi showed them how they train.It was normal ninja training,but it seem they were too advanced for that.Just how exactly did train?They were about to find out.

After some compromises they started training around ten a.m..Team seven's normal training started around seven in the morning,It was too early for Team 13.They were Night ninja after all.And Team 13's training started around 3.A.M!They hardly dought that they would willingly get up at that hour.So it was late in the morning.They all agreed,It was a hell of a lot easier.

Sasuke,Sai and Naruto were walking towards the bridge together.Naruto was blabbing about ramen and training.Sai was busy insulting him.Sasuke was silent,but had his mind on his cursed konnoichi.**(if you don't know what he means,it's sakura.duh.)**

They reached the bridge,Haru and surprisingly Kakashi.**(omg.HELLS FREEZING OVER!!!!!)**Naruto bolted the rest of the way."Hey Haru!"He exclaimed.It pulled him out of the deep thought."S'up?"he replied.Naruto learned that the word 'S'up.'Was one of Haru's favorite words.It is a combo between the common phrase 'What is up?'**(I can't beleive he didn't know that.Who's the idiot who...wait I write the story...nevermind.)**Sai and Sasuke finally came over to them.

"Morning."Kakashi greeted pulling his head from 'Icha Icha Paradise' to look up at his team."Where's the rest of them?"Sai asked not seeing Arttimo,HinaIchigo and Axel."There already training,come on."He said walking towards the forest.Naruto was next to him,he started spacing out again."Hey...Haru?"Naruto noticed again and started waving his hand in front of his face."Uh,sorry."Haru apologized."What do you have your mind on?""My girlfriend."

Everyone except Haru stopped.Since when did Haru have a girlfriend."You have a girlfriend?"Sai asked."Why disapointed?"**(BURN!!!BURN!!!BURN!!!BURN!!!)**Another burn caused by the master.Sai scouled and a vein popped out of his head."Anyway ya,I have a Girlfriend.Been dating since we were twelve."He said proudly."Is she hot?"Naruto asked wiggleing his eyebrows.Sai and Sasuke sweatdropped while Kakashi got interested.**(KAKASHI YOU PERV!!!)**

Haru sighed and pulled out his wallet,it was gray with blue flames and a chain.He opened his wallet and inside was a picture.All of them were a deep,deep red.

She had Long black hair like a horse's mane.Her eyes a gorgeous auburn with cheeks and lips the color of a pink rose that complimented her beautfully shaped face.Her evenly toned pale skin matched perfectly with the onyx and scarlet fabric used as her clothing.She wore a small black tanktop similar to the one Arttimo wore,except that it had rose red lace soan on the sides of it and where it was cut.She had a plad ebony and crimson mini skirt with studded belts hanging off her curved hips.The rest of her legs below the knee were covered in a black leather which took the form of steel toed combat boots.Who ever this was she wasn't pretty,she wasn't beautiful.She was Drop dead gorgeous,a total knock out,and raining so far in queen of hotness and sexual attraction.**(Description is my fortae.I know i should of put her in hooker boots but it's my story,and chose kick ass army boots.)**

"Isuzu,everyone calls her Rin.What ya think?"Haru asked.Their actions showed it all.Naruto and Kakashi fell backward but not before haveing a huge nose bleed.Sai and Sasuke were still standing,but looking so wobbily that if a breeze blew it knocked them over the bridge.Sai was clutching his nose fighting haveing a nosebleed while Sasuke just stood their redder than a tomatoe while his newly aquired inner was doing what he should of done and felt like doing.

His inner was on his knees haveing a mega nose bleed.**(like Karin has in the Chibi Vampire manga or the anime Karin)**

_**'Oh...my...god.THAT'S HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!'**_Sasuke's inner was screaming at the top of his nonexisting lungs

'Must...not have...nose...bleed.'Was the only thing Sasuke was thinking while returning to his normal pale complexion.**(Could he have a sence of hormones that aren't his inner!?..Mabey there's hope for him yet.)**

"Ya...that happens a lot."Haru said sweatdropping and putting away his wallet."Come on,they're waiting."He said and turning around to continue walking.Sasuke who was probably the most stable of the group started following.Sai was next and made his wobily way after the two.Naruto started to sit up and Kakashi was no where in sight,probably went back home to change his mask from the nose bleed.

After the little picture accident they were near where they said to meet.Soon came to picture was Axel with his bright crimson hair blowing in the wind,Naruto wondered if it was natural or dyed.He was just standing and next to him looked like a...portal?They all stopped for a moment to gander at the odd sight."About time,what took ya?"Axel asked impatently."I should them a picture of Rin."Haru said stepping near his sensei."Oh...oh!"He realized what happened and had a major grin on his face."Shut up!"All of them yelled in unison.

"Where is Hina And Arttimo?"Naruto asked not seeing the two girls.Axel pointed to the portal and stepped near it."Well let's go."Haru said and walked in the portal disapearing from sight.Axel followed soon behind.The three gawked at the sight,they had no choice but to follow.Sasuke stepped first to the portal,taking each step with percaution.He soon entered the portal while Sai and Naruto trailed behind the raven haired teen.

With in the blink of an eye they were in a town they never even seen or imagined.It was an old english motif town with buildings the that reaced the sky,then the sky was another town except it seemed you could walk on it.It was night,and some of the buildings were crumpled while some were perfect.Some of the trees were dead while some were flourishing with leaves.Part of the town was destroyed and utterly broken while the other part was in fine conditon.Half was broken while half was perfection.**(like my bedroom:D)**

"This place has gotten better."A voice spoke from behind them.It was Haru,his usual calm and peaceful attitude.Axel was behind him looking like he was haveing a conversation with himself.

"What is this place?"Naruto asked warily."_Arttimoishuri dementchani._"**(i made this up)**Haru spoke differently,in a more poetic way.They staired blankly,was it another language?"It's Al-bed,It means Angel's demention."Axel said rubbing his head."You said Arttimoishuri?But that has Arttimo in it."Naruto said even more confused."Well it is Arttimo's N-field."Haru said plainly."What's N-field?"

"N-field...nobody knows how or why it exists,but it shows how truely small the world is.The space way between soals,"Haru paused."Everyone has an N-field...it reflects the soal and gives it a image of itself in a town or room."Haru explained the complexity of N-field,was it truely that complex?

"How do you know it's Attimo's?"Sai asked getting interested in this crap."Because,"Haru paused for a moment."Arttimo,is like glass."He said in a serious tone.

Then they noticed something about Arttimo's N-field,Everything from the buildings to the trees to the ruble,was glass."From the first day I met her she had only one fear...""What is it?"Naruto asked."To be broken."He said looking at his feet.

It was a phrase Sai never herd of but Naruto ans Sasuke knew all to well.For it was Her fear too,it was Sakura's fear.All she would say while she was in the hospital the only thing she would say.'_I'm not broken...I'm not broken.'_ Sakura's sobs of those words ran through their heads.Like a broken record.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment."Anyway if the girls aren't here then they must be in Hina's demention.Let's go."Axel said while another portal appeared and Axel disapeared within it,they all followed.

They reached another demention,and it was scary as hell.It was like a little girl's room,decorated with ribbons and toys,but worst of all...it...was...PINK!!!**(GYAAAA!!!PINK!!!)**

They were disturbed,especially since eveything was huge!it was like they were dolls in a little girls twisted reality.

' This is scary."Sasuke thought,but his inner was doing what he would of done if he was like Naruto.

His inner was in a phedal position grabbing at his black hair and rocking back and forth

_**'somebody...hold me!'**_he was absolutely scared.

Naruto was holding his head talking to himself and saying things.Sai was shakeing uncontrolably with a nervous expresion on his face.There was way too much pink.

Soon Arttimo came running,she slowed down and paused."hey guys."she said quickly,but soon thudding was was getting harder.soon something appeared,it was big,it was huge,it was,...a penguin stamp?It was coming closer,it was as big as a house!"Holy shit!!"she exclaimed then bolted.

The penguin was jumping after her."Let's go watch!"Naruto said while chasing after her,they all followed.**(phear the penguin!)**

Arttimo jumped to a top of a life size lincoln logs house.The penguin jumped on the top of the house crushing it."Got you!!"Hina yelled from a distance while haveing her _toys_ destroy her.her expresion turned from happy to shocked,the penguin was stuck in the ruble with no squished Arttimo.She landed in front of it."What!no way!!"hina was shocked."Now it's my turn."She said while her wings took form,but she was stopped by a gust of wind,it was a blow toy,it was too strong it sent Arttimo into the side of a teddy bear.She tore off the arm in the progress.

Team seven staired in shock,These two were intence sparers even if they in what looked like a little girl's fantasy.They were tired just looking at them.

Arttimo got up and jumped to the top of a toy car track.But something flew over head,it was an army of...piggy banks?They started shooting giant quarters at her at a rapid speed,she was able to dodge them.She was cornered by more blow toys and a giant piggybank.It shot it's last quarter but not until Arttimo had a smirk underneith her scarf.The quarter went after her but it didn't hit her,intead she grabbed it and was ridding on it.She went right though the blow toys with a pop**(it's like the fight between Hina and Shinku in the Rozen Maiden anime)**

"No!"hina yelled while vines went after the coin bound ninja,they firmly grasped her and the coin went flipping in some other direction."Not bad HinaIchigo.not bad."Arttimo said while the vines disapeared."I didn't even use any chakra.you've improved."Arttimo said giving some credit to her small teammate.hina giggled.

"That was awsome!!!"Naruto said running up to the both of them.He was flipping out and exclaiming how they fought and how awsome they were."Well if you think that's awsome,just wait till you fight us."Haru said while walking towards Arttimo,they both had a somewhat scary ora on them,what kind of hell were they going to be put through?

"So...how was training?"Kakashi asked,he didn't even go after he changed his mask.Their answer was that his team of some of the strongest ninja in konnah,fell backwards from exaustion.Team thirteen was still standing but they were still really tired,they all put up a good fight.

"Well who wants ramen,My treat."Kakashi offered."Ramen!!"Naruto exclaimed and got up and started running for the ramen shop.Haru,Sai and Hina made their wobbily way and followed them.Sasuke was on the ground still,Arttimo gave him a hand.To Kakashi's surprise he took it.

'Mabey their's still hope for him.'Kakashi thought happily while he and Axel made their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chappie!!!!wat ya think?anyway hope you enjoyed this as much as the others**

**Sasuke:If your the writer,where's Sakura?**

**Me:That's classified,you'll have to find out later.**

**Sasuke:tell me!!**

**Me:don't mess with me and my writing powers,I can make you get turned into an emo panda and have evil squirrels bite your leg while zombies are trying to dress you up in frilly pink outfits!!**

**Sasuke:Your disturbed on a whole other level!**

**Me:I know ;3**

**Arttimo:While Baings and emo panda over there are at it why don't you review.**


	5. Gothic Lolita and Miho's taste in men

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Gothic Lolita,Cosplay and a So called Dead Queen and a Robot

One month has passed since Paring for our beloved Team Seven.The training was hard and brutal from N-field,but their skills and chakra has improved ten fol.Increasing the strengh of their attacks and the amount of power in it,Their attacks were increacing with each and every training session.Also their friendship with Team Thirteen increaced,they trusted eachother.It would be hard if any of them had to fight them during the Chunin exams.**(On with the story!)**

Sasuke,Sai and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi and the others.It was a normal at the bridge,of corse they were the first ones there.Soon a white headed person came into view,it was either Arttimo or Haru.Of corse it was Haru.

"Yo!"Haru called,they excpect Hina yelling Hi or something of those terms oddly it was only him."Where's Hina and them?"Naruto asked when Haru was on the bridge."There's no training today,we have a day off."Haru said sticking his hands in his pockets."Cool!"Naruto exclaimed with one thing in mind.Ramen.Everyone was glad they got a day off,they needed one every now and then.**(I 'd need one too.)**

Soon Arttimo came running full speed for the bridge,she didn't have her jacket one like usual and her kunai pouch was missing,and her faceial expression was freaked out.She came to a full blown stop at the top of the bridge.her head went back and forth,was she trying to figure out where to go?

"Hey Arttimo,what are y,"before Naruto could finish She grabbed him by his jacket collar and started shaking him."LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!!!YOU NEVER SEEN ME,HERD OF ME OR KNOW WHERE I WENT,GOT THAT!!!!!!!!"She screamed shaking him fiercly.**(mabey it's that time of the month)**

Haru hurried to them and pried Arttimo's hands off Naruto."Before you give him whiplash,would you mind telling us what's going on?"Haru said calmly while Arttimo was whiter than usual.Sasuke and Sai walked next to Haru,they wanted to know too.But before Arttimo opened her mouth,there was a voice,soft yet had a hidden malice to it,it said one thing."_Oh Artti-chan._"

"AH SHIT!!!"she yelled and pushed Haru out of the way and then made her way to the side of the bridge.She jumped into the river.All of them sweat dropped when they herd the splash.Soon the cause of the voice appeared.

There were three people,one was Ino,her blue eyes glowing and her blonde hair swaying in the wind with her usual purple outfit on,the next one was a girl with short in the back and long in the front violet hair with her ninja headband wved in with her hair and golden eyes,she had on black eye shadow and choker.She wore a black dress that seemed fairly tight that crossed white lace in front around her neck with a black leather jacket.she had purple and lavender striped stockings and black leather boots with huge buckles.She had a purple backpack.**(It will say later who she is but If you know who,than the outfit she's wearing is in book 5 and on a poster)**

The last one was a girl with long silver hair that reached her hips which matched her silver eyes,her normal colored skin had metal plateing in some places.Her ears had some kind of earring on that was thick and had a screen on it,almost like a computer.She had on a white frilly blouse that was really loose on her and dark blue capries.She woar her ninja headband around her neck,it was the same symbol as Haru's.Were they from the same village?

"Haru-kun,I didn't know you would be here,Who's your friends?"The one with purple hair asked.before Haru could answer Ino stepped in."Oh the one with black hair and the hotest one here is Sasuke-kun,those two over there are Naruto and Sai."Ino was being Ino."Hot one?"She questioned and tapped chin with her index.She was thinking."He looks too pale for my taste and in my opinion well..."She began but stopped."Well what?"Sasuke asked hopeing for not another fangirl."You..look like a girl."**(I TOTALLY ALWAYS WANTED TO SAT THAT TO HIM!!!!)**

Sasuke had a very surprised look on his face,the only girl who would insult him was Arttimo,but she never said he looked like a girl.Naruto was on the ground laughing his ass off,and Sai was smirking and saying things under his breath,Haru sweattdropped while Ino was shaking her head in disbelief.

She made her way behind Sasuke to take a look at the other two.She first stopped at Sai first and scanned him."Eww."She said and Sai had a WTF!look on his face.Then made her purple haired way to Naruto.She waited and then walked behind him.She stood up strait and Naruto got the strangest compliment he ever herd in his life.

"He has a nice ass."Naruto turned a bright red!**(I ALWAYS WANTED SOMEONE TO DO THAT!!!)**Sai,Haru and Sasuke had a very disturbed look on his face.The silver haired one giggled while Ino had one thing in mind.'She has wierd taste in men!'

"Anyway the one that just gave Naruto that disturbed compliment is Miho Tohya.And The one over there is Ping.And I don't know who you are."Haru said pointing to Ino."Ino Yamanaka."She introduced her self.

"Oh."Miho said when she noticed the river."Ping-chan,She's down there."And pointed down there.Her earrings,Beeped?"Okay!"she exclaimed and then hoped over the side of the bridge.There was a lot of swishing of water and some what sounded like yelling.Soon on the side of the river came Ping and a white haired girl,Arttimo was not happy."No!!Let!!Me!!Go!!"Arttimo yelled while Ping dragged her by her bra strap through her clothes."That her?"Ino asked pointing at the yelling girl.Miho nodded."Then let's go!!"she exclaimed and grabbed her by her wrist while Ping let go of her bra and grabbed her wrist and dragged her the way she was running from.Miho was trailing behind all while Arttimo was yelling things like,"LET ME GO!!!!!!!"and"RAPISTS!!!!"

"Why is she freaking out?"Naruto asked while he still herd her screaming."If I know Miho than let's go watch."Haru suggested."I'm in!"Naruto exclaimned."I'll go."Sai said."This could be interesting."Sasuke finally said and the three started following the screams.

They finally came to the place where Miho's team was staying.When they finaly opened the door they herd."NOT ON A INCH ON YOUR FUCKING LIVES!!!!"It was Arttimo.

They headed upstairs where they all were standing in front of the bathroom door."What's going on?"Sai asked."We want her to try something on and show us how it looks."Ino said and had a hint of poisen in her voice."How do you know she'll put it on?"Sasuke asked.Miho turned around she was holding some kind of black fabric,and lifted apart of it up.They all froze.Miho,Ping and Ino,stole her clothes.**(only her shirt and pants.god you people need to controll your thoughts...what do you mean you weren't thinking that...)**

'They stole her clothes!!'Sasuke thought.

_**'Wear's she changin?I want in!'**_his inner's eyes were in the shape of hearts.

'For the love of god what's wrong with you?!?!?'

_**'What isn't wrong with me,I'm **__**your**__** inner?'**_He asked cockily

'Why won't you go away?'he asked tiredly and annoyed

"I don't whay she refuses the outfit she used to wear things like that all the time."Ping said confused."Things like what?"Naruto asked

"Have you ever heard of a style called 'Gothic Lolita'?"Miho asked.All of them shook their in disagrement."Well,"Miho began."Gothic Lolita is a style of clothing which resembles a Seventeen century high Aristocratic with a touch of current style.It's known for it's particular use with corsets,frills,lace and alice bands.Some styles of Gothic Lolita is used for maid and waitresses uniforms while others are used for so called 'hooker' outfits.It's also popularly used for cosplay,which is basically dressing up in outfits and going to conventions,parties and is used for modeling.It's also very popular in graphic novels and pictures."she explained it like a dictionary.**(I made the description up but if that is actually what it says in the dictionary then...THEY STOLE IT!!)**"So what I'm hearing is that people will go out into public like that."Sai asked."Yes."Ping said."And Arttimo would,""uh huh."

"Ya right."Sai said crossing his arms."Hatsuharu-kun."Ping said.Haru pulled out his wallet and pulled out a different side from where his girlfriends picture was.It was a pic of Arttimo,but she was younger and she looked entirely different.First of all in this picture instead of her normal boy short haircut she had long hair.Her snow white hair was so long,really long like if she was standing up straight it be a foot past her heels.on her head was a black thick headband.On the first part of it two folded up lavender ribbons was laced through holes cut on the each side like a tennis shoe.At where it ended by her ear it was unfolded and tied in a bow,a very ruffly bow.The bottom of the headband more lavender cloth was soan on,If there was enough and it stood up it would resemble a bonnet,**(Like shinku's from Rozen Maiden.)**except it was folded down over her head and was very flimsy.

She woar a very light purple collar that looked like a collar to a shirt but more it was frilly and ruffly but at where it met her neck it was tied in another bow and looked similar to the ones on the headband.

The dress was a pale violet with a black corset,but with out the corset tied around her torso it would look like a blanket ,it was the same for her arms.The bottom was cut into four sections.Underneith that was another dress the same color to cover her legs to the mid thigh,it did it again underneith that.She had on black heels which was tied all the way to a bit up her knee with the same ribbon used for her headband.

In the picture she was sitting in a willow tree,the blueish green leaves blended beautifully with the elegant dress on her,absolutely beautiful.

They all staired at the picture in shock of the elegance of the dress,and the person who was wearing it."That was her first convention,That day was was very interesting."Haru said putting away his wallet.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SHOW THEM!!!"Arttimo yelled hearing them talking."Nothing."Ping,Miho and Haru said in unison.

"Arttimo we'll give you your clothes back when you come and show us that outfit on you."Ping said in a sweet voice."NO!!"Arttimo was getting even more angry,her voice said it all.

"This is getting ridiculous."Sai said walking towards the door.He opened it slightly.**(DUN DUN DUN!!)**"Would you just,"He was sticking his hand in when they all herd a crunch.

"MOTHER OF GOD SHE JUST BIT ME!!!!"Sai yelled withdrawing his hand and jumping backwards in shock,his hand had Arttimo's jawmarks.Even a few were bleeding.**(never walk in on a girl when she's changeing,or in Arttimo's case while she's protesting about an outfit her friends are trying to get her to wear in nothing but her bra and underwear.Take this to heart pervs,this includes you Kakashi-sensei evil glair)**

Naruto was laughing uncontrollably while Sasuke stairing at him with a "what the hell are you thinking dipshit?"look on his face."Carefull she bites."Haru finally said."WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLYIER?!?!?!?!"Sai yelled.

"This is getting out of hand."Ino said sweatdropping."No more sweet crap time for some threats."Miho said seriously."Artti if you don't put it on I'll have Ping hack you."She threatened."MY COMPUTER'S ALREADY BUSTED!!"Arttimo yelled."We'll replace all of your clothes with dresses.""I'LL BUY MORE!!!"Miho pondered for a minute then snapped her fingers with an idea."I'll tell everyone here your weakness."She said with malice in her voice."You wouldn't dare."Arttimo threatened from behind the door."You know you guys she has a really powerfull love for,""ALRIGHT I'LL PUT THE DAMN THING ON!!!!"Arttimo yelled with force in her voice,she wasn't likeing today.

They all herd shuffleing and steps,soon the door knob turned,they all saw what had she refused,was absolutely gorgeous.

The dress was a white as her hair,her pale skin was perfectly matched with it,they also saw that her tattoo stretched to her shoulder,hand and even all the way to her leg.What kind of tattoo did she have?

the top was white and cut like a bathingsuit but it was loose around her chest but it covered her very well,the straps curved around her neck and was a navy blue.It tightened when it went down,it started when a smalll blue ribbon tied underneith the loose part.Blue lace was soan on the sides and two were soan in the front.There was no back but more blue lace was crossed to the back like a corset.The skirt part was white,short in front and long in back,it was riffled in many ways,the skirt was wide and had wire soan to the inside to keep that shape,it framed her ivory colored legs.There was another back soan on but it was more loose and framed the dress.There was a big navy blue bow in the back and the left over fabric was long and hit the ground.The dress was absolutely beautiful on her but Arttimo's face had another feel.Her face had the essence of disgust in it and her eyes read hate.Her arms were crossed and a vein was popped out of her forehead.

She walked over to Miho."Now give me my clothes,or I'll bite your head off and eat it!"She threatened**(I love saying that...the biteing the head off part,not the give me back my clothes part.)**"Fine."She said pleased and handed back her clothes.

"That was awkward."Sasuke said finally after Arttimo went to go change.Sai was rubbing his biten hand while Naruto was still stairing in shock."Hey Haru,"Naruto started,Haru turned his head."Why doesn't she wear uhh,gothy lotica any more?"he asked."Gothic Lolita,and well let's just say she had another bad day."They all turned to listen."Well,"

----------------flashback WOOT!!------------------------------------------

Arttimo was walking down the street wearing a school girl unform for another situation when she would sit on streetlights and stand on wires for pictures.She saw a person she would be poseing with,Roxas,he was also her co-worker at the shop she worked at.She started running to go meet him when he stopped and bent down,probably to pick up some change,She couldn't stop.

She tripped over him and went flying.He looked up only to see her...underwear in his face.

They were both shocked and Arttimo was blood red with embarrassment.They couldn't look at eachother straight in the eye for weeks.**(like the seen in chibi vampire,it's in book one)**

-------------------------flashback...over and out-------------------------

After the story Arttimo came out.She was mumbleing underneith her breath."Well today was interesting."Sai said out loud."Ya disturbing wasn't it."Arttimo said,she was still pissed.

"Actually Arttimo that looked really cute on you."Naruto said trying to cheer her up,wrong choice of words.

Miho,Haru and Ping all of a sudden tackled Arttimo.they all said one thing."RUN!!"Naruto bolted for the door,Arttimo got up from underneith them and chased the poor blonde.Screams were herd through out Konah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what do you think,i know this chapter was kind of pervy in my opinion but still,i was laughing my ass off while writeing it.**

**Arttimo:you put me in a dress.evil glair**

**Me:yup**

**Me:now stop trying to kill me or i'll tell everyone you have a undieing love for,gets tackled**

**Arttimo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Hina:Even though i was off visiting my sister and i wasn't in this chapter please review!!**


	6. NOTE NOT CHAP!

**hey baings here,Sorry this isn't a chapter but i need help making decisions.**

**writers gatta get some help peoples!**

**Vote and descide what you want to have in this next chapter.**

**some ideas**

**1) Should i have Sasuke find Sakura on the internet from Haru showing him MySpace?**

**2) Should Sasuke finally figure out that he loves Sakura?**

**3) Should Hina and Naruto have a eating contest?**

**4) and should have Arttimo's worse enemy introduced?**

**YOU VOTE AND DESCIDE!!!!**

preview of Chapter six.

--------------------------------------

_This pain in her chest was like someone stabbed her and hurt like bitch,but she knew what it was since it had been a serious part of her life.She leaned toward the edge uncounciously and started to black out."Arttimo!!"Hina screamed and Sasuke and Haru bolted for her,but it was too late.Arttimo was over the edge and falling in the dark abys of the canyon,before she blacked out she whispered one thing."help...me."She was falling clenching her heart,like she was a doll falling of it's shelf._


	7. Heartattacks's past

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 heartattack's past

It was on week before the Chunin exams,and everyone was training as hard as they could to prepare.It was now they would see if this training would work.

Team seven was waiting in the outskirts of town in the cliffs,they were gonna be taught,how to use your chakra to balance yourself in the air.which happened to be Arttimo's specialty.**(she has wings people)**

They were waiting for them,Basically it was how they normally were when waiting for Kakashi.

Soon They heard the normal cheer of Hina running to greet them.As usual she'd run to Naruto and he would be pick her up and would be flinging her around.Truthfully Hina and Naruto were like siblings,with the same bubbly attitude.She was like the sister he never had,and he even acts like her brother too.Hina sees him as a big brother as well,being one of the youngest out of six sisters who never notice her,not haveing a mother and only met her father once,they were fast friends and it would be hard if they had to fight one another.**(Naruto as a brother...i wonder how that would be like?)**

Haru and Sai were okay with each other,they weren't close or anything,but they talked about things,like how Haru and some of his family were recently occupied by a curse of the Zodiac.And Sai and him trying to learn how to feel.both of them came to a conclusion,both of their lives were shitty.**(who's isn't anymore?)**

As for Sasuke and Arttimo,Sasuke considered her a friend who he could talk to.She didn't know about the Uchiha massicure,so he told her about it.He also told her about his missing teammate,and how his curse affected her.How she suffered because of him,how it was his fault that she was probably dead somewhere.but she gave him somehope.

She evidently knew about the curse mark she gave him,and how it bounds him to the village.but it had a loophole.It seems the person who is chained is best expressed put on a leash,then they are only allowed to go in a certain distance or only allowed to be in a certain area,but it seems it's will only be active as long as the person is alive.Sakura was still alive somewhere.He was so shocked after that,he swore to himself that after the chunin exams he would be checking every record,every time check,every report to another village.He needed to find her,he needed to bring her home.Arttimo said she'd keep a heads up if she seen any sign of her,Arttimo was a good friend.

Axel and Kakashi soon came into the picture,they were talking about the pass missions they were on."Yo."Kakashi said,his typical greeting.They all gathered around the two senseis.

"Today,as you've been told,were learning how to use chakra to balance your self in the air,"Kakashi began explaining how to do it.Sasuke was listening to him but glanced at Arttimo through the corner of his eye,She was rubbing her head and grabbing at her messy snowy hair.'Must have a head ache.'He thought turning his attention back to Kakashi.**(i hate headaches.)**

"I'm not any good at it so Arttimo,you demenstrait."Axel said turning to her.she quickly removed her hand and walked forward."Alright."She said turning to face them.She made a few handsigns that was the symbol for a wind techneque.She was gathering her Chakra to to her feet,then she was surounded by glowing green chakra.she soon was floating a few feet above them.

Naruto went wide eyed with excitement."Wow!That's so cool!!"Naruto exclaimed,it was like the same situation when they were climbing trees."Well then,give it a shot."Arttimo encouraged.

It was early afternoon,The sun was blazing.The jutsu they were suposed to learn,none of them could get**(or could they?)**.They were lying everywhere with exaustion.Arttimo was pearched on a ledge watching them pant,She was gripping at her hair fearcly and trickles of blood was dripping off her cheek from biting her bottom lip too hard.Her expression was pained and looked paler than she usually was,but no one knew since her face was covered by her scarf and bangs.she should be training with them,but since she was an expert at it she didn't have to participate in training.Naruto,Hina and Sai looked at eachother and got up,they needed help.

"Hey Arttimo."Naruto said in a hushed tone,she looked up and seen the three surrounding her."what?"She asked sitting up straight.They got in a squating position,"Can you give us some help,I mean have any tricks?"Naruto asked."yah,How can you do it so easily?"Sai asked,hina just looked at her with puppy dog eyes.**(NOT THAT LOOOK!!!!!goes on knees with weakness)**

"Well,there is a trick that may help,"She started and they paid attention."If you use chakra to lessen your density,then your chakra could lift your body easily."she simply stated.they looked at eachother,Naruto sighed,he would try it forst.**(hey i made up a word!)**

He made some hand signs,Chakra surounded him,then he started to feel weightless and he soon felt nothing beneith him.Out of curiosity he looked down and saw that he was above them."Hey!I'm doing it!I'm doing it!!"He exclaimed happily.Sai looked up astonished,then he tried it along with Hina.soon they were floating around everywhere.

Naruto and Sai descided to mess around with Haru and Sasuke a bit,since they had too much scence of pride and wouldn't ask for help.**(typical men...wait..what?)**

The last two students were hanging around another part of the cliffs,Sasuke looked like he was takeing a nap and Haru was bathing in the heat of the sun.Naruto floated behing Sasuke's head and started to undo his headband.Sasuke felt it getting loose and turned around to find that number one knuckle headed ninja stole his headband."Dobe!What are you doing?"He yelled at the floating blonde guys."Hehehe,come and get me Teme."He snickered,Sai soon floated up with a wide eyed Haru glareing at him."give that back,now."He staited to the artist ninja.Sai stolen the necklace that he always wears,it was a crystal with liquid in it,it would glow when his girlfriend was needing him.**(i know the discription sucks but i couldn't think of anything else)**

"If you want it come and get it."Naruto snickered,then started saying things on how he didn't get the ninjutsu and how he couldn't do it.

BONK!!

**(gotta luff dat word!!)**

Naruto was on the ground with a huge bump coming from the back of his head,He turned his head and gaped to find the Uchiha floating behind where he was."HOW!,"Naruto began pointing at him."Dobe,I already know how to do this balanceing jutsu,I finished training an hour ago."He said tieing back on his headband.

Naruto started rubbing his head when two figures pumbled towards the ground.A huge puff of dust engulfed the ground,Naruto,Sasuke and Hina staired at the cloud.It cleared and they all sweatdropped.Sai was face down arms spread out and legs stuck together,and on top of him was Haru just sitting on him like he was sitting on a rock.**(That would be awsome!)**

"Yay!Haru landed on the emo rapeist!"Hina cheered waveing her hands above her head,They all sweatdropped again.**(so naive,yet so cute.)**

"So you finally got it."Kakashi appeared with Axel behind him.Haru,Hina,Naruto,Sasuke,and Sai gathered around to hear another one of their lectures.

They were in the middle of their lecture when Sasuke noticed that Hina was looking to the right looked that direction and noticed Arttimo,she was getting up and walking towards them,she was slowly makeing her way towards them walking along the edge of the cliff.Then all of a sudden she started looking shakey,and then she grasped her chest.This pain in her chest was like someone stabbed her and hurt like bitch,but she knew what it was since it had been a serious part of her life.She leaned toward the edge uncounciously and started to black out."Arttimo!!"Hina screamed and Sasuke and Haru bolted for her,but it was too late.Arttimo was over the edge and falling in the dark abys of the canyon,before she blacked out she whispered one thing._"help...me."_She was falling clenching her heart,like she was a doll falling of it's shelf.**(DUN DUN DUN!)**

Haru made it to the spot first,He lept over the cliff to meet up with her,he was curseing underneith his breath.Sasuke and Hina made it there before the others,They stood there watching Haru falling faster to reach her.She was close to being reached,he held out his hand and the fabric of her jacket soon met his hand.

Hina started to make handsigns and Her ever famous vines shot out of her sleeve to keep her team from falling to their deaths.The vines reached the white haired two and quickly grabbed both of them,unfortunetly the weight of the two was too much for Hina and almost pulled her over as well if it weren't for Sasuke and Naruto grabbing her just in time and pulling her back.They grabbed the vines and hoisted the two back over the edge,The vines desended back into hina's sleeve.

Haru was holding Arttimo in his arms bridal style.Her breathing was shallow and she was sweating."what was that about?"Sai asked,was it a suicide attempt?"Arttimo has weak broncile tubes,so she must of had one of her attacks."Axel explained."Arttimo."hina whispered.she was worried.Out of all of the years she's been on a team with her,she never seen her done that.

"It's okay Hina,She'll be fine after she gets some rest."Kakashi said comfurting the small child."Training is over for the day,"Axel declaired."Haru,can you take her home?"He asked.haru nodded."Sasuke go with him."Kakashi said,he could see the look in his eye,how weak she was in this state.It reminded him of Sakura when she was in the hospital."Hn."his famous reply.All of them went their seprate ways.**(what shall happen next.)**

"Does this happen often?"Sasuke asked when they reached the apartment the man next to him and his team were staying at."No,but it does happen.The same thing happens to my cousin Yuki."He put her on her bed and started to remove her scarf and jacket.Sasuke noticed something,Arttimo wasn't only short for her age but she was built small too,she wasn't much bigger then Sakura was the last time he seen her.Like she hadn't grown much since she was 13 or so.Then he sees that tattoo."why did she get a tattoo like that?"Sasuke asked,why would anyone get a tattoo like that?"I have no clue,She's had it since we met her."Haru shrugged."Her parents actually let her get something like that?"Haru had a face full of disapointment,was it something he said?

"Arttimo...doesn't have any parents,she lives by herself."Haru said with hesitation."Why?"Sasuke was definately asking a lot of questions today."Well when we found her,""Wait,what do you mean by found?"Sasuke found out something,through out all the conversations they had,Arttimo barely talked at all.He knew nothing about her.

"Well."

-------------flashback!!...sad one though------------------------------------

Haru was flashing through the woods of his village accompanied by their strongest medic nin,Tohru Honda.She was well known for her healing in mental and physical injuries,and for breaking the curse of the Zodiac that's been in the Sohma family for centuries.Tohru wasn't much of a fighter so Haru accompanied her,her usual team of Yuki and Kyo Sohma were out on another mission.

They heard there was something picking off their ninja in a matter of seconds,They didn't know if it was a demon or something,but they need to find out.

It was reaching twilight when they reached the key area,they stood there shocked.About thirty ninja were uncouncious,none appeared to be dead though."what?"Tohru asked but stopped and went wide eyed at was before her.

There was a puddle of something red,it was too thin to be blood,but the same color.And there was flames,not the usual orange flames,but a light blue that was somewhat transparent.Sitting in the curled up in a ball in the middle of the puddle was a girl.She was small and very thin.She was very pale but they saw something black on her,that tattoo,acompanied by long snow white hair,longer then how tall she was.Her bangs were in her face so no one could see it.

The flames weren't burning her to ashes,but it was burning her clothes.she was trying to cover herself up with her arms.Then they saw something that they thought didn't exist for humans.Wings.Black,rugged wings were coming out of her back.One seemed to be broken while the other seemed to have been tried to be torn off.

Tohru paused but started walking towards her."Stop..pl..please stop."she whispered,but Tohru didn't hear her.She was next to her and knelt down,she made some handsigns and the flames blew away in a breeze of wind.

"P..please...leave."She said quietly,she squeezed herself tighter.Tohru noticed she had tears running down her chin."Why?"Tohru asked her while moving to sitting on her knees,she didn't understand why she wanted everyone to leave her alone."Because..I'm useless...I'm nothing."She began."I..am nothing..I can't...control myself...I even attacked thoose...who try and help me.I'm a monster."she said,she sounded like she was holding back tears.

"No."the girl looked up at the medic nin.Tohru reached out her hand and lifted her bangs,she had gorgeous emerald green eyes."Your not useless,and your not a monster."She moved her hand to her cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

The white haired girl had a shocked look,her eyes started to water,soon tears poored from her eyes.Tohru gave a comforting smile,and hugged her.the girl began to sob,Could not be useless?

--------------ish over-------------------------------------

Sasuke staired at him,Was Arttimo really that unstable?"After that She didn't leave Tohru's side for about a year,She's still someone she looks up to."haru said then started walking.

Sasuke joined him,and they started walking to the Ramen shop where they knew Naruto and Hina would be.

--------------------

**Well another chapter up...i know describing the flashback sucked majorly,it's finals...give me a break**

**anyway sorry for the wait,like i said FINALS!**

**Sasuke:They stole my headband.**

**Baings:yesh.**

**Sasuke:why.**

**Baings:ish funny.**

**Sasuke:What is with the "sh"?**

**Baings:because i can Ackassjay**

**Sasuke:??**

**Naruto:while baings insults sasuke in pig latin,review!AsukeSay!**


	8. An enemy and realization

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 An enemy and realization

Sasuke and Haru finally made it to the Ramen shop and they were right,Naruto and Hina were there and surprisingly Sai too."Yo."Haru said walking in with Sasuke behind him.Sai was smirking while Naruto and Hina were scarfing down their ramen,they paid no attention to them.They sat down and no "Hey teme!"something was up."Hey Dobe."Sasuke said glairing at him,still no ecknowlegement.**(Sasuke or ramen...I choose ramen.)**

"don't bother,Their haveing an eating contest."Sai said.Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and Haru sighed.so far their on their nineth bowl."Your taking on a little girl."Sasuke smirked,was he really getting that low?"Don't underestimate her...she's a bottomless pit."Haru said knowing this wasn't gonna end well."Really?"Sai asked cocking an eyebrow.

The twelveth bowl was being eaten when a challenge was purposed."I bet that naruto eats more then shortstuff."Sai bet,putting 2000 yen on the table.**(i think that's a round 20 bucks..)**

"I except."Haru said laying down 2000 yen of his own,Sasuke stayed out of it.

Sasuke was think about a few months ago when Miho forced Arttimo to wear that one outfit."Hey Haru."He caught his attention."Yeah?""Does Arttimo do modeling?I just remembered about how that one Miho girl made her wear that one dress."He asked,probaly them most he's talked to Haru since he's met him.Haru bent down to his bag and pulled out a laptop.he got on the internet and started typing up a website.**(WOOT Haru has wi-fi!!!)**He pulled up a website called Angel's cage.It was a famous modeling webite Sasuke heard a few time before but was never really interested in it.**(it's the same name as mit-chan's website in rozen maiden.)**"yup...she doesn't wear much really frilly things anymore but she still models."Haru said pulling up Arttimo's account.There was a i.d of her,she had on a black hooded over coat with a chain connecting both sides and was sitting on a streetlight.**(she basically had on a orginazation 13 cloak.)**

Haru pulled up her gallery and there were pictures of her in outfits from gothic lolita to leather and chains."What one you want to see?"Haru asked him while Naruto and Hina were on their 11th bowl now.**(wow they are bottomless pits!)**

Sasuke pointed to a pic that was dated in october of last year.Haru enlarged it.

She had on a black cloak that covered most of her body,she had a eyepatch that covered her right eye.she had a white rose in her mouth.She had usagi ears hanging down to her shoulder,probably sewn to a headband.she was holding a little cat doll with a cloak on too,it's tail had a pink ribbon tied in a half a bow.She was sitting in a puddle with the rain poaring down.It was innocent and sorrowful pic.

"She posed for a writer holding her character."Haru said smiling."What book?"Hang on...Hina has one of it's books."Haru said bending down and picking up Hina's kooky eyed alligator backpack.**(if you've seen the anime it's the alligator that she uses to scare suiseiseki,only made into backback...duh!!)**He pulled out a book and handed it to Sasuke.

He looked at it,a children's book.It was harmless,nothing,until he seen who wrote it.His eyes went wide.'The author is...'He thought stairing at it

"Haru?"Sasuke asked looking down,Haru looked back to him."Do you think...Hina will mind if I...barrowed this?"He asked,he was...nervous."No,I don't think she would."He said nonshilantly.Sasuke put it in his bag,hopeing for some trueth.

The last bowl was being served,they had eaten 16 bowls so far,it was set on the table.

Hina started gobbling up her ramen as if it was her first bowl,Naruto on the otherhand was sick as a dog.He never ate so much in his life!He was about to take a bite when...he dropped his chopsticks and fell backwards.Naruto had been out eaten by a little girl!

Sai gasped,he lost the bet.Sasuke staired,the dobe lost.Hina on the other hand just finished her bowl and looked down at Naruto,she shrugged and pulled over his bowl and started eating it.**(THE WINNER IS!!!!!...HINAICHIGO!!)**"I believe that's one..two...two thousend yen."Haru gloated picking up the money.Sai scouled...he was gonna buy some new paint with that.

After they paid they were about to leave when Axel appeared out of a dark ora,his face had worry on it."Hey Haru!"He called walking over."Yeah?"Axel walked over and whispered something in his ear.he went wide eyed."She didn't!"He stuttered,what was going on.

"Arttimo broke out."Haru said,he had a serious tone.They all nodded."Split up and find her...she shouldn't be out."Axel said and they all disapeared to find the white haired nin.

Hina was walking down a dark alley looking for Arttimo."Oh Arttimo where did you?"She paused and looked up wide eyed.she was about to scream when she was knocked out and tooken away by a shadowed figure.

Sasuke was on the other side of town looking for her,his mind raceing with thoughts,some of Sakura,some of Arttimo,and some of of Naruto getting sick somewhere.**(you know i had to put that in.)**It wasn't long before he seen the white haired girl running towards the cliffs.She didn't have on her jacket or scarf,not even her shoes.What is she thinking!Especially after a heartattack!

He started chaseing after her,she didn't notice him,what was she after?Sasuke was catching up and was right behind her,he reached out and grabbed her arm.She was stopped and almost tripped,she turned around to see the Uchiha.'Damn I didn't even realize he was there.'she thought trying to take her arm back,it wasn't working.

"what are you doing up?"Sasuke asked glareing at her,she glared right back."Let go Uchiha,this isn't to your concern!"she said,voice hidden with threat."It is if you don't go back."He replied with just as much threat.

"No it's not."she said taking back her wrist,only to have him grab the other one."your going back even if I have to drag yo,"he was demanding,telling her what to do,but Arttimo had enough.She back slapped him across the face before he could finish.She hated being told what to do,she remembered when she was a child and her mother would yell at her to do something and if she didn't do it correctly,she would get beaten.

"Don't tell me what to do!"Arttimo said with a deadly tone,she was pissed.Sasuke never seen her so angery,had he really hit a nerve or something?Plus him getting slapped by her kinda hurt is pride,No girl ever even thought about hitting him.

"Well,well,well...Arttimo's mad..that's shocking."a mysterious voice came out of nowhere and Arttimo went wide eyed.Sasuke looked up and saw a mysterious man floating in the air.

He had long Silverish white hair and tanish skin.his eyes glowed yellow.he had on a white overcoat and a black and red heartless tattoo on his chest.**(it's Xeanort from kingdom hearts 2 in Ansem's outfit from kh1...hey it was the only villian i could think about...give me a damn break!)**

Arttimo glared and her blood was boiling."Xeanort."She growled clasping her fist,blood trickling down her knuckle."why are you here?"Sasuke looked at Arttimo,was this her enemy?

"The same reason I always appear...for my entertainment."He said snapping his finger and a shadow appeared next to him,only to find it was restraining...Hinaichigo.

Arttimo's eye's widened even more,fear was inimate in her face."He's hurting me...help me Arttimo."Hina whispered tears streaming down her face,but the heartless used one of it's claws to scratch across her face,three red lines appeared on her cheek."Bastard."She yelled jumping up,her wings appearing from her back and her taking to the sky.She was furious.Sasuke only staired.

Her wings grew to a large size and feathers started to rain down on him.he dodged them easily.She growled,this wasn't her day.

This continued for several minutes before Xeanort got bored.He waved his hand and Arttimo was slamned against a tree within a blink of an eye.**(that's gotta hurt.)**Sasuke rushed to her,it didn't even phase her,like a stick was thrown at her!but the tree broke in half.

"Your no fun when your still sick."Xeanort said then snapped his fingers and the shadow let Hina go,she was pummiling towards the ground,but Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground."I'll be back when your not in a weakened state."He disapeared in a ora of darkness.

"So...I take it that isn't just a frendly visit."Sasuke said putting down Hina and looking at Arttimo,she was dusting herself off."Well..."

Arttimo spent at least 20 minutes explaning how that man wanted her in his orginazation,but she refused,he's been after her ever since.

It was 9p.m when Sasuke reached his house.He went up to his room,and locked the door,now he could get some answers.He reached for his bag and pulled out the book he barrowed from Hina.

_"My shadow."_was the title,but really conserned him was the author.

It was...her.

He opened it up,it was a picture book.On the first page was the little cat doll he seen Arttimo modeling with.It was walking in a town and it was night.

_"As I walk through this town I am alone.I will forever be._

_I am not alone because i am not wanted.Or because i am bad._

_It is because of it_

_It is because of the other me_

_It is because of my shadow."_

Sasuke turned the page,this was like how she left.

_"My shadow is always here,my shadow won't leave,I am never free._

_It wants to hurt those people who were close to me._

_Those who are my friends._

_Those I loved."_

The picture was of the cat walking through the town.he turned the page.

_"I remember back before I had this shadow._

_Back when I had my friends._

_Back when I had a home._

_When I had an identity._

_When I had my name."_

'She must of dropped her name,that's why nobody could find her'He thought turning the page.

_That name was who I was back then._

_But I can't remember that name._

_i can't remember who I was_

_Now i don't know who I am anymore._

The book was over,ten pages long**(it's a freaken childrens book!What do you expect!)**

Sasuke lied down from his sitting position.His only clue,his only hope,hidden in a childs book.He closed her eyes.This story was her story,her view on what happened.

He closed his eyes and brought his knees too his chest.So much has happened,his mind was tired,and realization struck him.He's so naive to realize this now,so stupid,so so stupid.

He had two things in his mind before he fell asleep.these things tore him apart.

One;he was madely in love with Sakura.

Two;he was deeply in love...with Arttimo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's been too long and i'm sorry,but i'm still writeing!more chapters will turn up**

**but i hate to break it to you that this story is just gonna keep getting more serious,sorry...i don't know how to fit humor in these next few chapters...sorry**

**at the apartment**

**Hina:WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOOK!!!**

**while hina tears up her room...read and review!**


	9. chuunin exams 1

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 Chuunin exams:part 1

Finally it was here,the Chuunin exams were here to test these ninja and seperate the strong from the weak.Young shinobi everywhere are arriving here to take this test.Some allies,some enemies.The fight for the best is here,and has hit our character nicely**(slaps self for sounding like the narrator on pokemon.)**

Sasuke woke up from his slumber,he sat up slowely.He noticed how his bed was covered in papers and a few books.Then he recalled that he was reading those childrens books Sakura wrote.

Ever since he found out that she wrote them,he's been finding any clue possible to tracking her,so far he's learned that the series has 8 books to it written so far,but the last book hasn't been finished yet.the puplisher says that the ending hasn't came out right so until it has been fixed the story is discontinued.And that she has never stayed in the same place for very long,she'd finish some papers then scan them and email it to them.

So far he hasn't been able to sleep very well and he has been so exhausted with his heart.He can't descide who he loves more...Sakura or Arttimo.**(great he's turning into a sad sap who's the dumbass writes this shi...wait a minute.)**He's concern for Sakura being alive is turning into a possesive fight to have her in his arms again,to crave her touch and her need for him to be with her,it was driving him crazy.While his care for Arttimo is driving him to insanity,he couldn't picture a day without the looks she gave him,her kind gestures and the way she stands up to him.These decisions were a great ache on his heart,it was unbearable.He got up and took a shower,letting the water soak him entirely.

He finally got out of his house and made his way to where the the other were.Naruto was hyper as usual and Sai was sitting on the edge of the bridge drawing as usual.He took his spot on the other side of the bridge.**(as usual)**

Soon the others came.All in different outfits which wasn't a big suprise.Over the time they learned team 13 had a bunch of different outfits.

Haru was wearing a tightly fit grey shirt with tears in it revealing a green fabric underneith.His pants were baggy and black with more green soan on the sides and bottom of it and green suspenders crossed over and hanging off his hips.His shoes were steel-toed combat boots.With his headband tied to his leg.

Hina was wearing a red barae.**(spelling?it's that french hat that artists wear)**and a white turtle neck with a pink skirt that had pink suspenders clinging to her sholders and her normal tights/shoes combo.

Arttimo was wearing a black shirt with a large stripe in the middle which was a violet color than the rest which was outlined by yellow,it had no sleeves and it's neck was large and covered her chin.She was wearing white shorts and black gloves,her outfit reminded Sasuke of his when he was 12 or so.She had on pair of headphones**(her out fits the is sort of the same as Neku ****Sakuraba from Subarashiki kono Sekai)**her bangs covered her face as usual and her left arm had that strange tattoo as always.

"Mornin."Haru greeted walking to them with the two girls slowely behind him."So ready for today?"He asked,the wind blowing his white hair a bit."Believe it!!"Naruto cheered giving him a thumbs up and they all made there way to the main office of the chuunin exams.

On the way Sasuke was in his own mind,mabey Arttimo knew anything about Sakura.

_**'Why do you have to fall in love with two women!'**_His inner shrieked,one hand grabbing his hair and the other holding the pictures of the two girls close to his heart.

'Shut up why don't ya!'He thought,one thing Sasuke did not enjoy was his inner.He was really,really,REALLY getting on his nerves._**'Humfh.'**_was the last thing his inner said before disapearing from his thoughts,surprisingly they were already there.

"We got here a bit early,so I guess we just hang around."Haru said looking at the clock,they were 15 minutes early."I'm gonna go find Shinku!!"Hina cheered and walking away,with Naruto behind her."Who's Shinku?"And they disapeared from sight.

Sai sighed and went to find something to paint,while Haru went to go take a short cat nap.**(or in his case a bull nap.lolis shot in head for crappy joke.)**So the only ones left were Arttimo and Sasuke.Arttimo was about to walk off and Sasuke noticed it._**'Move you dumbass!'**_His inner yelled.

He turned to her quickly and put his hand on her small shoulder.She turned slightly and Sasuke got a glimpse of her eye,so angelic."I need to talk to you."He said onyx eyes meeting emerald she turned her head but he felt her tenceing."Fine."Was all she said and they went to another side of the building.As soon as they left the sprinklers turned on,Haru still didn't get up.**(Wet Harusmexy!)**

Sasuke finished explaining what has been going on."Wait,she was her."she said with a confused expression.Her arms where in the shape of an 'X' with her hands pointing in opposite directions.Sasuke raised an eyebrow didn't she know?"Yeah...Why didn't you tell me?"He demanded,he was keeping this a secret from Naruto and Kakashi since he knew they would over react,he need to do this clearly,gather up the facts,then find her.

"Well I didn't know."Was all she said sticking her hands in her pockets.Sasuke glaired,what kind of excuse was that!He grabbed her by the shoulders"What do you mean you don't know,I've been telling you about her for weeks and you don't know."He gritted through his teeth,was she messing with him?!?

"Two reasons,one:When I met her,her name was Haruko Haruhara,"She held up one finger."And two:You never even said her name once throughout when you were talking.So fuck off why don't ya."and gave him the bird.He let her go and blush appeared on his cheeks,all this time he never told her her name!Sasuke was curled up in the emo corner,with rain clouds showering on him,oh the shame.**(I thought it would fit the criteria,lol.)**

She came up to him and put a hand on his sholder,he turned around a smile was on her face."So what's her name?"She said kindly,he turned more to her."Sakura,Sakura Haruno."He said."She gave a bright smile."Nice name.You really do love her don't you?"She said kindly and he turned bright red."I thought so."she patted his back and walked away with her laughing and Sasuke banging his head against the wall,Damn she got the best of him...but that's one of the reasons she fell so hopelessly in love with her.**(So sweet I just want to revert to canableism.)**

It was sunset and the test was finaly over the test was done,and they passed.God that was dence.Sasuke was walking away to get something to eat."Hey emo Uchiha."Someone called,he turned his head to find Arttimo standing in back of him,she was holding a piece of paper."Here."she flung the paper to him.Sasuke caught it,it was a picture of Sakura cosplaying!"That's the last time I saw her,hopefully that will help."She said before disapearing in a cloud of feathers.Now it was up to him.

-------------------------------------------

**well sorry for the delay,but basketballs over soon and i will be typing a lot more hang around!!**

**Sasuke:Emo corner?**

**Me:Shut up!**

**Sasuke:Canableism?**

**Me:don't make me go all writer on you!**

**Sasuke:What are you,poof(is now in gothic lolita dress)**

**Sasuke:What the helll!!!!!!!**

**Kakashi:wow he has nice legs.**

**Me and Sasuke:...**

**Naruto:while i bandage up these bruises from shinku why don't you review!**


	10. chuunin exams 2

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

--

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

--

Chapter 9 Chuunin Exams part2

"Okay!Listen up you magots!"Anko yelled explaining what needed to explained to the Genin who hadn't taken the exams before.Sasuke only stared off into space,memories coming into his head.Mainly of the last time he was in the exams.

Anko handed finished explaining now everyone was given what gate the would start at and the scroll they were given.The Heavens scroll.

Everyone was at seperate gates,team seaven at gate thirteen.**(That's kinda ironic)**Soon the gates opened and everyone raced in

Naruto,Sai and Sasuke were soon in the forest of death,searching for the heaven's scroll partner,the earth scroll.**(wait that doesn't make any scence...does it?)**They were jumping tree from tree,till they seen a team from the waterfall village,they even had a weak aura.'Too easy...'they all thought at the same time.Way too easy.

Sasuke turned on his sharingan,trapping them in a illusion.Naruto casualy walked up to them,taking the scroll out of tallest one's hand.piece of cake."Let's go."Sai said,and they all sped for the center of the forest.

"I wonder how Artti and them are doing?"**(since they've gotten closer,naruto can call her artti.trust me if your not close to her,you'll get your ass kicked.)**Naruto asked,while they were jumping,branch from branch."Hn,who knows."Sai said plainly,honestly he didn't care."How can you sound so cold?We've been training for them for the past three months."Naruto said,he was concerned."Must I answer that?"Sai said plainly.Naruto thought back and remembered how many times they burned him.

Naruto chuckled"Emo rapeist."her said under his breath.Sai glaired."Anyway,I was thinking about Artti's heart disorder thing.I mean can't she have a heart attack at any minute,"Naruto asked"What would happen if she had a heartattack out here?"

Sasuke thought about this,would this happen to her.What if she was out powered by another ninja and her team wasn't there to protect her?

_**'Boy your obsessed.' **_his inner snickered at him,Sasuke imagined an anvil falling on his head like a cartoon.**(does he even own a t.v?)**_**'Fucker!'**_his inner gave him the bird and disapeared.

It wasn't long till,Naruto of coarse,slipped on some tree sap and landed face first**(FAACEPLLAAANT!!)**"Dobe."Sasuke said landing on the ground with not far behind."Idiot,what are you a kluts now?"Sai started making fun of him.

Sasuke lifted his head only to become wide eyed and shock filled him.'This place...'He looked up and saw what comfurmed his guess.On a branch in the biggest tree in the area was something tied to it.A small rope was tied to it and on the other was tied as well,holding braided hair,baided pink hair.

--flashback--

_Naruto and Sasuke were prepairing to leave the area from being uncouncious.they were gathering their things.Naruto finished and descided to look for Sakura."Hey Sakura-chan!"He shouted when he found her up in the tree tieng her cut off hair with a rope,she finished that and began braiding it._

_He teleported up next to her."So watchu doing?"He asked sitting next to her."Oh,I'm making a learning memorial."she said getting back to her braiding."A memorial...what?"He scratched his head,what did she mean?She sighed"A learning memorial,it stands for growth,change and learning."she explained finishing and tieing it up so it wouldn't become lose.That he could understand.He grinned goofily."So what you learn today?"He asked._

_"That's for me to know."She said,while Naruto scowled sadly.Sasuke, was listening to their conversation,he mearly scoufed and thought it of nothing more than childish nonscence._

_--_--over peeps--

Back then he thought it was nothing,but now he wondered what did she learn that day.But their were flowers in the rope,did someone did this?He clentched his fist and bit his bottom lip.He missed her so much.

Naruto lifted his head from the dirt and noticed Sasuke's actions,then he noticed the old memorial their old teammate made a long time ago.He got up and went to his teammate."Teme."He began putting his hand on his shoulder.Sasuke pulled away quickly,he was showing his emotions again.

"Come on,let's go."Sasuke said seriously,not faceing his teammates.Naruto meerly nodded at the raven haired shinobi,he couldn't blame his behavior."Right."Naruto said.All of them were on the move again,heading for the main tower.

Sasuke was in the lead,he may have been calm and cool on the outside,but his heart ached.Ever since she left,he blamed himself.Everything,from her sleeping out on the street ever since she was little to her injuries,mental and physical.Everything was his fault.All of it.

--flashback--

_Sasuke was waking up slowely,his mind blank but then remembering the cause of his lose of conciousness,Itachi.He opened his eyes to only look at a ceiling,a hospital?_

_He sat up slowly,yup it was a hospital."So your awake."A voice said,he whipped his head around to find his ex sensei,sitting in front of him,his face solem."Iruka."He said studying his face a bit more,something was wrong._

_"Where is he?"Sasuke asked seriously,his face had an angery look to it."Who?"Iruka asked dumbfounded."You know well who."_

_"Oh,he left."Iruka said looking somewhere else.Sasuke's guess was comfirmed,Since Iruka couldn't look him in the eye something was wrong.He slightly remembered What Itachi said to him._

_"So lost,how sad...mabey i'll give you a little guidence."_

_Sasuke clenched his fist,what did he mean by Guidence?With this anger,he knew the curse mark would spread over him soon,but where is it."That cursemark isn't on you any longer."Iruka said his voice sadder.His eyes went wide,how?He grabbed his shoulder,gone completely."How?"Sasuke asked,amazed."Itachi removed it from you."Was Iruka's only words._

_Sasuke was surprised,what,why,how.So many questions ran through his head.Sasuke was about to ask when Iruka interupted."He put it on someone else."Sasuke's eyes widened again."Who?"He demanded,who has that hell hole now?"Sasuke,he put it on Sa,"But before He could finish a blood curdleing scream was heard,it was so loud,Sasuke covered his ears,he looked up and saw a mirror in front of him,it was cracking and shards flew out._

_Sasuke found that a bunch of nurses and doctors were running to the room next to his,is that where the screaming was coming from?He hopped out of bed and ran for the door,swinging it open.Iruka tried to grab him but Sasuke manovered around him.Who was screaming?!_

_Sasuke flung the door to the next room and seen the doctors crowd around the hospital bed grabbing tubes and hooking up machines.Sasuke couldn't see the person,but a single hand reached out in the air,looking like it was trying to grab something,the cursemark crawling up it._

_The screaming stopped and muffled breathes took it's place.Most of the doctors left the room and nurses were left to hook up I.V's and more machines.He got a better look,it appeared to of been a girl,mabey 12 or 13._

_He made his way forward the bed,he froze when he saw who it is._

_The barrer of the cursemark...was his female teammate._

_--over--_--

It wasn't long till they made their way to the tower,unbelevably,they made it the same time as team 13."We really need to stop meeting like this."Haru said scratching his head,Hina was by him,and had picked a flower,she was messing with it,Arttimo was standing behind him.

They both entered at the same time,to finish this exam.They made their way and soon were lined up like the last time...They had too many survivers again.So they had to hold a preliminary,again.

The screen flashed with names and the first fighters were Hatsuharu and Kiba.

--

**well yes i know this chapter sucked,give me a break.**

**anyway review and the more i get,the more motivated i am to write the next chapter.**

**and for thoose who actually read this damn note i give you a preview of the next chapter**

_Kiba and Akamaru's Fang over Fang attack hit him directly sending him into the ground,Was he dead?The judge was about to announce him as the winner when...he got up,blood trickling down his face,and a dark aura glowing off him,his eyes dark and filled with hate...Dark Haru,was finally released._


	11. dark side and Le poupée

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

--

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

--

Chapter 10 Chuunin exams part3 battle

"Would the following people with thoose names come forward."A man said speedly,he was in a shinobi uniform,Sasuke remembered him from somewhere.He was a pale man with tan hair,his ninja headband was like Ibiki's,except it was backwards.He looked 19, mabey in his early twenties.Then it came to him,it was the observer for the third part of the exams the last time he was in it,When the sound attacked.

Hatsuharu and Kiba with a very large Akamaru at his side."Okay you two know the rules,there are none.When one is dead or unable to battle the round is finished.You may begin."He said stepping backwards as the two males went into fighting stances.

**(alright i'm not good at writing fight scenes,so spare me the sarcasim.I get this enough from my spelling issues)**

Kiba started performing hand signs,He had an evil grin on his face'Too easy' Was all he thought as two clones of him appeared."So your one of the famous Night ninja I've heard so much about."He said."So what if I am?"Haru said pulling out some shuriken,they were black onyx instead of the normal silver."I Bet your thinking that I'm all weak and pathetic just because your village is strong and stuff."

"Never assume anything."Arttimo whispered as she was watching the fight from above.Sasuke looked at her,she was observing it closely.Then he looked at Naruto who was on the other side of him.He was getting bored just watching.'Come on where's the fighting?'Naruto thought,with a bored expression.

Sasuke looked a little above Naruto and saw Hina.Since she was so short,she was sitting on Naruto's shoulders,grasping his hair,with a pouting expression on her face.'I'm hungry.'Was what she was think as pictures of Ichigo Daifuku went through her mind**(Hina's favorite food in the manga,or how she would call it,unyuu)**

Kiba hoped on Akamaru after tossing him a few food pills.Akumaru's fur turned pure black and his form changed from the big happy dog he was,to his apearance now he was like a demon dog.After Kiba made more handsigns and Akamaru tranformed.Akamaru changed into what looked like a shadow Kiba.Soon the went in for their key move.

Kiba and Akamaru's Fang over Fang attack hit him directly sending him into the ground,Was he dead?The judge was about to announce him as the winner when...he got up,blood trickling down his face,and a dark aura glowing off him,his eyes dark and filled with hate...Dark Haru,was finally released.

"Oh no."Arttimo said out loud,her eye's widened.Sasuke looked at her,she was gripping the handling of the balcony tightly,like she would get in there herself."What's going on?"Naruto asked her."Dark Haru has come to play."Hinaichigo said just watching the battle rage on

Haru stood up,his aura screamed dangerous.The jutsu also wore off of Kiba and Akamaru,one thing ran through Kiba's mind.'what is he?'Haru started walking towards him,"Hey dog boy."He said staring at him,his pupils now small slits."Never asume anything,"Haru disapeared then appeared in front of him before even a blink.He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air before Akamaru could do anything and flung him like a bug,into the wall he hit his head,rendering him unconcious."Or you'll just make an ass out of you and me."The aura faded and he turned back to normal.

"The winner is Hatsuharu Sohma."The observer said while the medical team took away Kiba on a stretcher.**(sorry for all kiba fans,but he needed to fight someone that seemed arogant enough.he fitted the catagory in my opinion)**

"The next fighters will be,"The screen flashed names before picking two of them."Hinaichigo and Kadean"**(Kadean is just a random person i thought up of quickly,there's nothing special about him)**

Kadean was a ninja from the land of sparrows,he had on norma ninja attire**(there it's just like Konoha ninja attire,execpt it's dark brown with a red vest...god that look dorky)**He had grayish hair and maroon eyes.He and Hina soon stepped forward."I have to fight a little girl?"He asked mockingly,Hina scowled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You may begin."He said,a battle of discovery has begun.Kadean began to do handsigns."Sparrow summon!"He called as birds came from the shadows and took flight into the arena.The began to dive on poor Hina.They went in so fast,nobody could see her.

When they stopped, and the jutsu went away,Hina was on one of her knees,panting,her ninja headband flew off and the ribbon in her hair was on the floor,torn slightly.In Sasuke and Naruto's eyes,she was a gonner.

Hinaichigo stood back up,she looked drowsy,tired."Well you little twerp you may have survived that,"He summond more sparrows,only they went to his hand,turning into a blade."But you won't survive this."With in a blink of an eye,he charged towards her.

Naruto froze when he saw this,she wasn't going to survive this...no.he didn't,he doesn't...want to lose the only person who treated him like an older brother.

"No."

The blade went through her,like a knife.It went through her chest completely.Hina fell backwards,landing on her bottom,the sword still through her."What a baby"Her eyes wide,she wasn't responsive."The winner is,"The observer began,but was interupted by a loud yell.

"Non!"Everyone looked toward the little girl,and shock filled them.She was twitching slightly,her small hand reaching for the blade,pulling it out of her body."Non,moi non le petite bebe."Her voice was small,pulling out the blade,but what shocked them the most,was,there was no blood!

"Moi non!!"she yelled pulling out the sword completely.Naruto just watched,what was going to happed?She stood back up,determination in her eyes.She grabbed one of the sides of her jacket,and took it all,revealing all of her.

She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt but that wasn't what shocked them.All of her joints,all of where there should be skin,was ball joints,her skin wasn't skin,it was porcalean.Hnaichigo was a doll.

Naruto and Sasuke staired in awe,a living doll!unbelievable!"Shocked?"Haru asked,noticing their expressions."Hinaichigo is,"Sasuke trailed off."Yes Hina is a living doll,she has no blood,she has no heart.The only things she has is her body full of clockwork,her soul,and one more thing."**(I wanted Arttimo to say clockwork for some reason,but for you idiots who are slaves of society it's gears)**Arttimo said watching Hinaichigo get up."What else does she have?"Naruto asked,wondering how a doll can live."The will to exist as something other than a doll,but as a little girl."

Hina started walking towards him,her bangs covered her face.Then an innocent smile appeared on her face,but her eyes showed she would go balistic."Le domestique."she said with laughter in her voice.Her hands went in front of her,resembling a zombie,and she started moving them like she was playing with a puppet.Unawarily rose vines started growing around Kadean.They surrounded him and put some kind of ring on him,Le rose ring."Fin."Was all she said,closing her hands into fists,and just like that,Rose vines shot out of him,along with screams of suffering.Kadean fell to the ground,defeated and bloody.

"The winner is Hinaichigo."The observer said.There was a small pause then a loud yell came from you know who**(Gaara?is shot in head for stupidity)**"WAY DA GO HINA!!"Naruto screamed happily.Hina was gonna look at him to smile,but couldn't.Her joints began to get stiff,everything started to get numb.It wasn't long till she collapse.

Naruto was about to start yelling when Arttimo covered his mouth."Relax,She just needs to be wound back up."Arttimo said simply while Axel went down to pick her up.He brought her back over to them and They watched as Axel brought out a wind up key from his pocket.He turned her around to reveal that the back of her shirt had a small hole in it,revealing her key hole.He placed the key in,and started to wind her up.After a few winds she started moving a bit.She didn't wake up,but she was asleep at least.Naruto sighed in releafe,he didn't loose his little sister.

Soon the screen started flashing names again,Sasuke's eyes widened at the final decision.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Arttimo Hikari

--

**haha im so cruel,Sasuke has to fight Artti chan,haha this will be good.Anyway this next chapter will shock all of you so don't read if your blood pressure is below 100**

**Sasuke:Why r u making me fight Arttimo!**

**me:cause i can**

**Sasuke:no way in hell im fighting her!!**

**inner sasuke:because you love her!!**

**me:if u do i'll tell u where sakura is.**

**Sasuke:really!**

**me:no**

**Sasuke:DAMNIT!!**

**Haru:because i haven't even been on this little writer vs character thing im here to say review...or the other me will come to vistcracks knuckles**


	12. angel's true form

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

--

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

--

Chapter 11 Angel's revealed

Sasuke and Arttimo walked down to the arena,he had a slight pain to it.He didn't want to fight her.He had a somewhat saddend look on his face,but nobody could tell.On the inside,he was screaming,his heart yealling at him to give up,let her win,don't lose her!It was a pain that would probably hurt him in fighting.

Arttimo just looked at him,her expression was blank as usual.She noticed his expression changed a bit,was he sad?Probably because he had to fight a girl instead of Naruto or someone else..'I'll kick his ass.' was all she thought,but looked deeper in his eyes,it was a look of...longing.'wtf?'

The observer looked at both of them."Are you ready?"He asked."Yes."They replied at the same time."Begin!"He said sharply,both of them jumped away from eachother,they both reached for the pouch on the side of there leg,and grabbed their weapons.Sasuke'a a silver kunai,Arttimo a black one.

They went after eachother,both of their weapons clang in a loud meet,they kept attacking like that,from training with Arttimo he learned that she like to mirrior her opponents attacks till they began to use chakra,but he didn't use any.He just wanted to tire himself and her out,mabey a draw like their first battle.

It went on like this for 4 minutes,everyone was wondering why no one made a chakra attack."Why aren't they fighting eachother?!"Naruto said loudly."Because their relationship has gone beyond either of them had expected."Axel said,Naruto didn't understand.Axel did though,he knows the looks they gave eachother during training.

It was another meet of the kunai,this time knocking eachothers out of each other's hand.During those seconds in the air,they stared in eachother's eyes.Emerald met onyx.

They were stuck in each others gaze,unable to get away from it.

Just then,their shadows mixed together,opening a portal to N-field.Then streams of darkness shot up surrounding both of them,swallowing them and unable to escape.It was too fast for anyone to have reacted.The portal closed,taking both of them to someone's world.

The portal opened in a glass world,more or so known as Arttimo's.They both were thrown at the ground,they both landed it on their feet."What the hell?"Sasuke asked her,was this her doing."Hey,don't even think I did this,If I was gonna bring you somewhere in N-field,It would of been your horrifing world not my horrifing one."She said sarcastically.He scowled.

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds."A voice said making them both look up to see him...Arttimo's enemy...Xeanort."What the hell do you want?"She asked with venom in her voice."We never finished our battle."He said humorly,well as humorly as he could get.

Sasuke and Arttimo glared at him,but soon Arttimo smirked."Sorry Sasuke,I'm afraid that our fight will have to wait."She said to him."Not a problem,want help?"He asked."Sure I'm always in for assistance."

Arttimo's wings descended from her back and Sasuke activated his sharingan.Arttimo jumped in the air and rained her feathers against Xeanort.Sasuke did hand signs and blew fire balls on the feathers,causing them to catch on fire,they attacked him like arrows.

Xeanort summoned an army of his dark beings to attack them,There were hundreds of them."Arttimo, go after him,I got these things."Sasuke said doing more hand signs,she nodded and took off after him. He got his last hand sign down and sucked in air,during training his fire ball jutsu's power increased,it was more of a burning chakra like his chidori now,so it was blue.

His fire melted the creatures into pure darkness,the ones affected retuned to the most twisted darkness from where they were created.The one's not came forward and went in for attacking him.

Arttimo found Xeanort and attacked him,he dodged it."So,You still choose to be here with the ones that are threatened by you Arttimo,or should I call you,"He couldn't finish his sentence due to being hit with a storm of feathers hitting him."SHUT UP!!YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke heard this while fighting the beings,what was she screaming about?He couldn't get to her yet since there were still creatures attacking him.Something in his heart started to say something.He couldn't figure it out yet but he would soon.

Arttimo was attacking Xeanort,it was getting intense.Then he did hand signs quickly and a huge gust of came blowing.She crossed her arms in front of her to protect her face.It was powerful enough that the string in her hair came undone and disapeared.Her scarf and her coat disapeared as well,alone with a shining metal,was it a necklace?

She grew her wings to a large size and flapped them over her body as protection.

Sasuke fianlly finished fighting the creatures and ran in the direction that Arttimo went.He found her blocking the gust that xeanort sent at her.He did hand signs and teleported behind her."Did i miss anything?"He asked throwing his hand down and igniting his chidori."No,your just in time,this thing will end in about 60 seconds."She said moving behind him so he was hidden in her wings.the gust stopped just in time."Go!"she whispered as her wings lifted and he dived on Xeanort.

He quickly blocked his attack,but Arttimo flew behind him and attacked him with her feathers.The attack knocked him off guard,causing both attacks to damage him greatly.

He was cut deeply and had he had a hole in his sholder.He glared at both of them,but a smirk appeared on his face."Well then,mabey I need to take this to the next level."He said performing hand signs again.

The shadows swallowed the ground,a black storm showered upwards.A fierce powerful storm began to swallow them.Sasuke couldn't move,the darkness was like whips of chains and barbs.He couldn't even use his chakra.

"Sa...ke!!"He heard a yelling...was it Arttimo?"Wa...ch o...t!!"What was she saying?"Wat...out...!!"She was yelling what? Then he pieced it together.Watch out!!He couldn't open his eyes,but he could sence her.What was she going to do?

Arttimo channeled her chakra to her voice box.This was very risky because it could permanently damage her voice box,but if she didn't it could kill both of them.She swallowed deeply and did hand signs.She said one phrase before it happened."Howling Gale."

Sasuke herd a scream,this wasn't a normal scream either. This scream was loud,loud enough to deafen someone,to shatter glass,mabey even metal.The scream was deep,and at the same time high,but it sounded more like a howl.

Then there was an energy,like a powerful explosion going in every other direction.then he opened his eyes in surprise.There was wind chasing away the darkness,they were in the form of wolves,like a pack fighting away the darkness.

It was clear enough to see in a matter of seconds,Sasuke looked around him and saw where it was coming from. There was a tranlucent ball of wind that the wolf shaped wind was coming from.Arttimo was in the middle,her back was arched backwards and she looked like she was screaming.

The darkness cleared and the wind disapeared around Arttimo and she fell,landing on her knees.Sasuke ran to her,she looked exuasted.Her throut burned like no other,it hurt so much that...When Sasuke reached her she was coughing up blood.

He knelt down and steadied her by wrapping his arm underneith her.He used the other hand to hold back her hair so it wouldn't be stained with blood.He noticed something else about her,her hair was really soft,like the fur of a cat or something. His inner called him a perv and made fun of him.

She stopped coughing up blood and collapsed in his arm,she was light.Her breathing came out in visious pants,she was shaking and was exuasted.It reminded him of Sakura.

--flashback--

_Sasuke was walking down the hallway of the hospital,he was going to see Sakura.It's been two months since she first came in the hospital, and so far he's learned more about her,and the more he learned,the more he couldn't leave her alone.Her mother abused her when she was younger,she lived outside so she didn't have to live at her home.She worked three jobs for money so she could buy clothes and food...And he thought she had it easy,but she was just the actor putting on a play._

_He entered her room quietly,it was evening and training was over,so Naruto would stop by soon with him.They try and visited her after training.Sasuke every so often would stop by early in the morning,she was usually up because the nurses were giving here shots,pills,and about every other medical device invented to help her._

_He found out during this time that she faked her medical record,she hadn't been to a doctor since her father died.She didn't have exams to see if there was anything wrong with her,if she did.They wouldn't have let her be a ninja._

_Heart issues,problems with her whole body,and phyciatric problems.She was so messed up inside,she shouldn't have been able to been a ninja,she should of been in the hospital.And now...she may have to spend the rest of her life in the hospital...but was it better she was in the treatment she needed and not putting herself in danger more than everyone else._

_He entered her room,she was curled up into a ball facing the window,her back to him.Her pink hair was in a mess and she was paler that before.She really wanted to go outside.He caught her in her attempts to escape,and she fought back in full force,sometime he wasn't her favorite person._

_He closed the door and continued to walk in,he tapped his foot against something and stoped,there was a broken glass on the floor.She must of had one of her fits again._

_She sometimes had break outs of anger,and if they weren't there to restrain her,she'd attack the nurses,none of them really hated her for it,she couldn't controll herself and they knew that.She must of refused to eat again,she did that a lot now._

_He sighed and began to pick up the glass,he looked closer and it wasn't a food tray.He looked up and saw a bit a blood on the bed,She must of ripped out her I.V again.Sakura hated the fact that she had to be in the hospital now,she told him once that she felt worthless and shouldn't even exist if she couldn't benifit anyone._

_"The more you do this,the longer you'll have to spend here."He said putting the shards in the garbage.She didn't respond,but she started to shake.Sasuke noticed this and he got closer to her...oh shit._

_The curse mark was spreading again!She was gripping her arms,digging her nails into her arms hard enough to make them bleed.She was biting her lip trying to keep from screaming.She fell out of the bed,hitting her head on the window pane._

_He rushed to her,her forehead was cut,blood slowely dripping out her.She was shaking violently in pain,he knew how pain full it was,but since she had so many things wrong with her and her chakra wasn't as strong,it was worse._

_He heard the door open,it was Naruto."Naruto,get a doctor!!"He yelled at him,Naruto was about to ask why but saw why.He rushed out of the room to find one.Sakura,looked so fragile,so broken,and so scared...he couldn't stand looking at her like this._

_but what else could he do?_

_--over--_

Arttimo finaly stoped,and turned her head,then got a confused look on her face.Sasuke looked like he was in lala land."Sasuke?"She asked waving a hand in front of him.He didn't respond,then got an evil smile on her face.She reached in her ninja pouch and brought out a pink and a black marker.She got out of his grasp and thought one thing.'sasu-neko'

Sasuke came out of his thought s a few minutes later,to feel something on his cheek,going in a line.He looked to where it was coming from,Arttimo was holding something to his cheek,a marker?

"Hehehe...sorry,couldn't resist." She said nervously stumbling a few feet away from him.He raised an eyebrow.What did she do?He pulled out a kunai and frowned,his nose was pink and he had whiskers.

Sasuke was washing his face from the ink.Arttimo was at least 5 feet away from him.He should of know this would happen,she did this to Naruto and Haru once.He dried his face with his shirt and walked over to her."You know I'm gonna get you for that."He said with his arms crossed.She stuck her toungue out and runned the back of her head nervously.

"How do we get out of here?"He asked."Go that way till you reach the portal,I need to get my stuff."She said kindly.He wondered about her voice."What do I tell them then?"She paused at his question then finaly spoke."Tell them I forfeit."

"Huh?"did he hear right?"Tell them I forfeit,I have no more chakra left and I'm exausted.I'm not fighting you now."She said giving him a grin.He was about to speak again when she began to speak."You've already done this test twice,this is my first time.I can survive it again...after I kill Xeanort."

His eyes softened,next time she'd fight,she would make sure he didn't interfear."Alright."Was all he said."Besides,you need to be higher up if you go through the records to find your friend."He paused at her words,but he smiled sadly at her."Thank you."He said quietly as he began to walk away.

He was close to the portal,he was thinking of a way to thank her for what she's doing.It wasn't till he felt something underneith his foot that pulled him back to reality.He lifted his foot to see two silver hearst on the ground,he bent down to see it was a locket opened.He picked it up,it was probably Arttimo's.

He looked inside and what was in there...about gave him a heartattack.One one side was Arttimo's picture of her team and her friends.they were happy and looked like nothing could tear them apart.

The other side was a picture...it looked damaged and old,but it was still there.The pic contained 4 people,a man in his 20s was the tallest,he had silver hair and one eye was covered and so was his face.He had his hands on the head of 2 boys.One was a blond boy who was glaring at the other.The other boy had black hair and was glaring at the other as well.In the middle was a girl with an innocent smile on her face.She had on a red dress and her hair was long.

He couldn't believe it,it was the picture tooken on the day of the bell test.it scared him so much.Was Arttimo...No why didn't he figure this out sooner!He cleched the locket in his hand,he was such an idiot.He began to run back to where Arttimo was,she lied to him,she told him the biggest lie he had ever heard.

Arttimo was walking to her scarf,she bent down to pic it up and stared at the crimson red fabric,she sighed and put it back around her neck.The reson she always woar so many clothes was because she'd burn if she didn't...sometimes it sucked being albino.It wasn't a minute later that she saw Sasuke just a few feet away from her,he looked so angery.

"Sasuke I thought I said you could go back,you won after all."She said somewhat concerned,why did he come back? He held out his had,his glare hardened.and let go of the locket in his hand,it was dangling by it's chain.

Her eyes widened.Her hand went to her collar bone,it wasn't there!"Where did you find that?"She asked nervously,he didn't...no."Why are you lying?"He asked stepping towards her.She stepped back."I don't know what your talking about."She said quickly.he took another step and she was about to too,but he tried to grab her arm but she dodged his arm."Don't touch me!!"Her voice was becoming louder,more scared."Why are you lying?!"He asked in a more angery voice.She began to shake in fear...no,he can't do this to her,not now!!She tried to bolt but he grabbed her thin arm and spinned her to face him."Why are you lying to me!?"He yelled,why would she do this?!"I WON'T BE BROKEN AGAIN!!"She screamed,terror in her voice,tears building in her eyes.She would never be that again.

She kicked Sasuke in the gut,forcing him to let go.She ran,she ran as fast as she could.Sasuke quickly got up and chased after her.

Arttimo was stumbling,her heart was racing,she couldn't start all over!!She hoped over a wire fence,her scarf catching on it and coming off of her neck,but she continued running.

She came to a set of stairs.She was about to go around when she clentched her chest.'No,not now!!'her mind screamed as she lost her balance,falling down the stairs in a painfull manner.She reached to bottom and her body was covered in bruises and cuts,she couldn't move,it all hurt too much.

She was losing consiousness,this couldn't be happening.how could her act fail!?Mabey there are somethings,even the best actress couldn't play the part.As tears fell from her closed eyes.

Sasuke finally reached her at the bottom of the stairs.She must have fallen.He knelt down and felt her forehead,she had one of her attacks.He picked her up and craddled her fallen form.Why did she lie?

"Why did you lie to me,Sakura?"

--

**i know it's been a long time since i updated i know...anyway i want you guys to check out my new story,it's called stand my ground.tell me what you think ok?anyway review,i wanna know how this chappie affected you guys.**


	13. pain

Disclaimers:i don't own naruto,rozen maiden,or fruits basket.or any other animes,mangas,or videogames i took characters or ideas from from.

--

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'...' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

--

Chapter 12 pain

Arttimo woke up from unconciousness,she didn't open her eyes but she felt around a bit. Below her felt hard and cold, like the ground or something like rock. She moved her hand up and felt something warm, soft, and it was a bit wet.

She finally opened her eyes it was dark, but it had a blue tint. She thought it was a fabric. She lifted her head a bit. It was fabric, a shirt to be correct. her eyes moved around a bit, her sight was blurry, it all looked so blurry. She couldn't focus her eyes.

She closed them tight in an attemp to clearify her vision. It worked some what, and turned her head. She looked left, then right. She was still in her N-field. She tried moving her arms to push herself up, but they were still numb. Her whole body was numb, the feeling wouldn't return to her for a couple of hours since she couldn't run chakra through her body.

Then she looked in front of her. It was a blue fabric, a shirt. Then she looked up and saw who it belonged to.

The Uchiha was looking down at her, his face had a frown on it. He was loking down at her, his eyes looking like it was split between anger, relief, and sadness.

"Uchiha? What the hell are you doing her?" She asked, her voice was tired, and she sounded strained. Then she looked at where she was.

She was in between his legs, he was sitting up, she was lied down. He had his arms around her. Then she felt something pushing on her stomache, then she realized that she was in between his legs, and pushed up against his crotch.

She felt her face get red as she looked back up at him, He didn't seem to care.

"Uchiha, put me down!" she commanded, she couldn't move out of this position even if she tried.

He leaned down, his mouth by her ear. What he said made her remember why she was unconcious, why he just staired at her. Her act was over, it was all over.

"No, I won't. I won't let go... Sakura."

Her mind began to race, her eyes widened as tears built up. He was ruining it, he ruined her act the first time, now this one.

She began to shake, shake in anger, shake in hatred, and mostly shake in fear. Tears streamed down her face. She began to shut down. Her body began to lock up, her skin was becoming icy and burning hot at the same time. Her eyes got wider if even possible, her eyes becoming glassy, her pupils so small that her eyes looked like platches of green. She looked as if she could see, but see nothing.

Her chest locked up and her heart felt like it was exploding. She was having one of her attacks. She coughed violantly, blood coated her mouth.

Sasuke realized what was happening, He turned her around so her back was on him. He put his hand where her heart was, and let chakra pump through it. He used the same technique for chidori, but this with small amounts. He let the electricity get her heat to start again while the chakra helped her blood flow.

Perfecting this took many times so not to send too little or too much through her body, but he had the practice. This was her 7th attack since they've entered her N- field. Him starting out the same when she woke up with no memory of the one before, and her having them.

He needed a way to think through this, or Sakura will die.

Her attack stopped and she passed out, he stopped the electricity but kept pumping chakra in her body. It was painful to watch this over and over again, like someone just keeps hitting the replay button.

Her breaths were light, but she was breathing. He grabbed her coat and wrapped her in it. But her body barely producesses the body heat she needs. He bit his lip thinking what to do.

Despite his want for her to be in her arms, he put her down and got up. He looked around, no wood.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tablet, he tossed it in the air and quickly did handsigns, the jutsu his family was famous for ignited the tablet. It fell to the ground with a decent fire burning. He walked back over and picked her up, she was so light that it kinda scared him.

He carried her over to where the fire was and lied her next to it, opening the coat so she could heat up. He croutched down and ran his hand through her hair, it was soft and seemed like it was like cat's fur, it was just like a white puff ball.

Then his mind began to wonder how her hair became white like that, he remembered when it was that soft pink that made everyone that didn't see her before look back to see if it was a wig. He remembered one time when Naruto thought her hair was dyed so he did a bunch of things to see if it was, it really pissed her off.

He smirked sadly at that memory, despite what he had let on to his teammates, he enjoyed them around a lot of the time. He sat down by her head legs crossed and kept running a hand through her hair.

It was a few hours later that he felt a chakra presence, it was familiar, then he reconized who's it was. His eyes widened and his head snapped behind him. There was the man in the black coat. Xeanort.

"So, I take it you know what Arttimo is?" He asked Sasuke, Sasuke glared and stood up. Why did this man want her so much? He didn't say anything.

"Trust me, she will hate you even if you tried to fight me." He said arrogantly. Sasuke growled as his sharingan activated.

"We'll see about that!" He yelled as he charged.

It was 4 minutes later that Sakura started to stur, the fire was out and she was exauhsted. She rubbed her eyes and sat on her knees, she looked around, why was she still in N-field?

Just them she heard a loud explosion, She looked around, what was happening? Then there was a cracking sound and the doors to the church broke open, Sasuke in the air and falling and sliding right next to her.

Sasuke was getting his ass kicked, it's only been 4 minutes but it was scary how strong he was. He looked and seen Sakura studing him with large eyes. He knew Xeanort would go straight for her if he seen her awake. That's when he heard something, like the sound of...oh no.

He got up teleported next to her, he wrapped his arms around her so she was covered and pushed her head into his chest so no one saw her, and she saw nothing. She felt him getting hit, she felt him getting hit a lot.

When it stopped she looked up at him, and tears started to fall.

His face was paler that before and his body no longer had heat, his eyes. His eyes were light and silver. He had just tasted deaths lips.

He fell limp on her, her mind racing "no, no, No, No NO, NOOOOOOOO!!"She screamed, he was dead, he was dead!!

Then she felt something, a sence of light. She lied Sasuke down on his side as his body started to glow. Then his chest heaved up a bit as it looked like something was coming out of it, a crystal. a blue crystal that had somekind of aura around it. **(it looks like a rosa mystica just to let u know...i know,i should be shot)**

Her eyes stopped tearing, she knew what it was. His soul. It floated to her, and came close to her. It floated in her hands. Did he want her to have it?

Another gust of wind came flowing in, almost knocking her over. There he was, the one who caused this, he was to blaim. Xeanort. She held his soul to her chest and stood up, her chakra began to build up and her body screamed in pain for what was about to happen.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" She screamed and something more happening, her wings appeared and she took flight. Then there felt like their was an explosion in her body, the tattoo marks glowed red and began to spread. The seal broke that just kept it as a tattoo on her body. And a breaking sound was heard, another pair of wings shot from her back.

what would happen now and later didn't seem to make her care, she had lost all self controll and a soul that wasn't her's...lied in her body.

--

**THE END...NOT!!what the hell kind of bitch would be so cruel as to killing off someone that important to this story...plus i have plans for him later...no he isn't gonna wear a dress, well maybe. anyway freaken review people, i need your opinions to what should happen next!!**


	14. Souls land

Disclaimers:i don't own Naruto,Rozen Maiden,or Fruits Basket or any other Animes, Mangas,or Video games i took characters or ideas from from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(bold type)**author's add ins(no i can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'....' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back,I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 souls land

Dark...It was...dark. An endless abyss of black. Just a black space.

'Nothing...' a thought lingered in the space. That thought belonged to an aura. It floated alone searching for some sign of light. A light in this area. Any kind of light, any...but none to be found.

A figure formed from the aura. In the shape of a small boy, nothing more but the silhouette and the outline of eyes. Worried, tired, and giving up hope. It floated endlessly.

"Where are you?" He asked, it's voice strained. He wanted to weep, to cry his eyes out. His search seemed hopeless. All of the light couldn't be gone. It just couldn't be.

----------------------------

Konaha was dark, Skies were dark and rain poured to no end. The hospital stood lone in the city water spilled from the pipes hung to catch it.

The thirteenth floor held an important patient. The last Uchiha lied in the bed,his breaths were short and that was the only movement from him. His eyes were open, and they haven't closed for a very long time. His eyes were no longer the onyx that showed the tiniest of life he did show, but an empty light grey color.

He may have been alive, but he wasn't.

In his room was the his blond best friend. He kept watching him, he's been like this for four days now. It was like he was in a comma. Naruto came here and just sat by his side...waiting for him to come back.

He looked at the clock, it was getting late, and he was starving. Naruto stood up and gave one last sad glance at his friend, then he left. He needed to focus on the exams, Sasuke was his friend, but to get farther for looking for his long lost teammate, he needed a higher rank to do so.

If only he knew.

---------------------------------

The aura kept floating in the darkness. It's search was endless and held no purpose. Losing hope fast and unable to keep up with it's quest any more. It's brightness dulled and it's human form appeared a small child. Silvery tears fell from it's face. It weeped , hands rubbing it's eyes as small cries escaped him. His quest was unsuccessful and his grief was piling up. He continued to weep, and this continued for a long time. By the time it ended it's form was curled up, it's knees to held close to it's body. Then it stopped, it felt something a presence. It's head lifted in hope of the light. It found it!

But it's eyes widened at the sight, nothing was every so scary.

---------------------------------

In the forests of the Leaf village, the rain fell heavier and heavier. Animals took shelter, and people hurried to their home.

In a clearing stood the dark angel herself, the missing blossom. Arttimo, Sakura. Trees were penetrated by feathers and kunai. In the center of the attack she stood. A leather overcoat covered her thin deteriorating body. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep...she was dieing from the inside out.

Her hair covered her face, her body was in twice as much pain as before. She needed to finish these exams and leave this place. It all brought back too much. The tattoo that covered her body no longer covered only half. but now almost all of her body. She sighed and her two pairs of wings appeared. she flew away to go to the hospital, she needs to give back what wasn't hers.

-----------------------------------

The aura looked at the other.

It was a small girl, her body was covered in bruises and it looked like a skeleton. it's hair was matted and was a mess.

But what scared him was the darkness.

It took the form of rose vines and burst from her body. Even where her eye was supposed to be was rose vines growing.

She made a wired sound, like she was trying to speak. only moans came out. A closer look at her and she was missing several of her finger and toes.

"uin"

It tried to take another step, but it tripped and fell face first. It got back up and tried walking again. Her legs moved around in a disgusting way, it twisted and bent as if she was fighting her own body to move. She fell again, closer to the boy though. His eyes widened when he saw her face. The rose growing was covered in blood, and the skin surrounding it was cracked as if it was porcelain.

He gasped in shock when she tried to get up again, when she was to her knees. He stoped her from standing up again. He threw his arms around her.

"Stop! Don't!! Just stop!!!" He cried as he held her. He fell forward onto her as he sobbed and kept telling her," I won't let them hurt you again, I won't." They reached the only ear she could hear out of. She didn't react, she just remained still unable to understand.

-----------------------

The hospital was basically empty, a few patients, a few doctors. One or two nurses. Empty, just like the body of the Uchiha.

His hospital room was the same. his heart monitor had the same slow pulse rate, beeping seconds at a time. Sasuke breathed, his mind regestered nothing. His body missing what it was a vessel for. He was just a shell at this point.

The door opened, it creaked as it did. In walked the white headed girl. She closed it behind her, and walked in.

She over stood him, his vessel. She lied her hand on his cheek, he was so cold. Her hand drifted from his cheek to his hand. She took it in between her small ones. She brought it to her face, and lied her lips on his knuckles.

"I'm so sorry." She said kissing his hand.

She did some hand signs and touched her chest where her heart is. A small portal appeared and a crystal floated out. Sasuke's soul was in the palm of her hands. Why it chose her body as a temporary vessel escaped her understanding.

She put the crystal in her mouth and bent down over his mouth. She tipped his head back, and lied hers mouth against his. The crystal slid into him as her tongue pushed it down his throat. Her lips left his, her business was done. She stepped back and watched him come back.

The color he did have began to come back to his face, and his breaths became deeper. He began to have the slightest movements that makes a person. And finally his eyes closed gently. His body began to make more movements such as his fingers beginning to bend and twitch. his head began to turn violently and their was an obvious strain in his face. Finally his eyes sprang open the dark color they have been for many years, he shot to a sitting position panting hard. His lungs screaming for air. His heart monitor flew off the charts. Sweat poured down his face. He was back in his own body.

He calmed down and his head turned and seen her. Her body and face were covered, but he could still tell it's her. She turned his back to him, she couldn't let him see what's happened to her.

"Sakura." He said quietly. All this time, she was what he was looking for, for so long.

She tried to take a step away but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. He quickly stood up in fear of her breaking his grip and running away from him again.

"Your not going anywhere." As his grip tightened, Her wrist was so small, fragile. He didn't grab her as hard as he would grab Naruto or Sai, but just to have a good grip on her.

"Let me go." She said silently, why can't he let things be the way they are?

"Why,I'm not letting you go this time?" He said as he grabbed her other wrist. Her head hung as he pulled her closer. He examined her.

Her hair was cut shorter than it was before, almost a boys cut. She woar clothes that made it even more difficult to guess her gender and an overcoat over that.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, one of his hands leaving her wrist and began to move through her hair. He learned she loved this when she was in the hospital so many years ago. She ignored that memory of weakness when he first did that her last visit here when she was still Sakura.

"I simply returned what was yours, Now let me leave." She said coldly, Not even ice was that cold. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, He could understand why she wanted to leave, in her position he would do the same thing. But one thing he's learned was she'd look you in the eye to do so.

"Look me in the eye and maybe I will." His hand left her hair and went to her chin in an attempt get her to look at him. But her head shook his hand away to his surprise. His had went to stroking her cheek.

"Please don't touch me." She said as she shook his hand away and tried to release herself from his other. He frowned at this, He wasn't going to let her leave. He knew she'd leave the village and try to start over, no matter how painful it was. She Tried to take a step away from him, but He held onto her.

"Your not going anywhere." He said darkly as his hand left her face and went to her shoulder, which his grip increased. She felt that, it was actually very painful to her, but every part of her body seemed to be in pain. She wanted to leave, maybe take a bath or something, anything to relax her aching body. she summoned her chakra. and Her wings shot out of her back, flinging Sasuke back onto the bed and the wall.

He staired in shock at her and her wings, instead of 2 wings, small and fluffy. Their were four of them, ragid, looked dead and seem to bend discustingly in unnatural ways. Her wings caused her more pain to her spine.

Sasuke tried to grab her in an attempt to restrain her, but she disappeared in a hurricane of her feathers. He frowned to himself and sat on his hospital bed, he ran a tired hand through his hair and just tried to keep himself from breaking down. He saw the condition of her own body, and it scarred him.

Her body was falling apart from the outlook of her soul.

Sadly it may be more then her physical self that may break.

---------------------

reveiw, review, Review, REview, REView, REVIew, REVIEw. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. The cure

-1Disclaimers: I don't own naruto, Rozen maiden, or fruits basket. Or any other animes, mangas, or videogames I took characters or ideas from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(bold type)** author's add ins(no I can't just let you read the story XD)

"..."speaking

'...' thought

_**'....' inner thought**_

I came up with this a while back, I decided to put it into words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 The Cure

It was one month before the final competition of the Chunin exams, all of the finalists were burst training till points of exhaustion. The day was moderate, sunny and warm but windy with clouds of potential storms.

Deep within the dense forest of trees and life was a single nin. White hair and a dark cursemark covered her body. Arttimo of the night trained, pouring what was left of her to her fighting. She performed fighting combat with a clone she reproduced. Their fighting continued in perfect motion like an act from a circus. Formed with perfection and no flaws.

In the shadows hid a figure, watching her intently. Trying as hard as he could to capture it. His broken dove, a butterfly with torn wings, a fallen angel that's fallen too far for him to forgive himself for. Sasuke Uchiha waited for his chance to strike and capture her.

She finally stopped falling backwards from exhaustion. She was done for now her chest ached and her body burned. Keeping her heart rate up made it so it wouldn't be so painful to start it up. She was desperate not to go to that cage called a hospital.

She felt her heart rate start to slow and she shot up quickly, slowing down was too fatal to her now.

She sat up and reached for her pocket and pulled out a syringe. Inside was a white liquid, deadly fatal, a drug that could have so many token and their heart exploded. She was addicted instantly to it.

She pulled up her sleeve revealing her wrist, it already had train tracks running up her sleeve, within a week she's already injected herself with this drug more then she could count. Sasuke seen these scars on her wrist, he thought they were attempts to take herself out again. She put the needle to her wrist, Sasuke appeared behind her in and instant. He ripped the syringe out of her hand.

Sakura growled as he held her hands behind her.

"Uchiha." She growled as she attempted to free herself from his grip. He just held her still, something was wrong. He scanned her over, Her tattoo was on one side of her body...but it wasn't. Sasuke looked and saw something, it seemed familiar. Three dots on the side of her neck.

When he figured it out, his mind raced. He let go of her hands only to grab her overcoat and rip it off her. His guess was correct. That wasn't a tattoo, but that damned cursemark. It tainted her body, now she was almost covered by it. She looked away in shameful silence.

"Stop this...your going to get hurt even more." He said into her ear, he grabbed onto her forearm.

"I do what I can to stay alive....leave." She demanded. She refused to take his help, it was too much.

"No..."

"What do you want me to do?! Come crying begging for help...stay stuck in a room the rest of my life?!!" She began to yell, Sasuke took in what she said...she'd be put in strict monitorization because of her condition, she may never be able to leave the hospital. Rooms were her prison. He didn't have anything to say after that. He thought for a moment...then he remembered something, it was something that man said when he was defending her when she was passed out.

_"Your blood is her only cure."_

"You....you know how to cure yourself..." He said softly, her eyes widened...he knew?!

"You need me....don't you?" It was obvious that she didn't want to listen, her head hung as her muscles loosened.

"I am a bad person." She said quietly like she was giving into defeat. Sasuke was startled by this, where in the world would she come up with that.

"I've hurt so many people, I've destroyed people just so I can survive. I'm disgusting, heinous....evil. I deserve to rot."

"Sakura what are you," Sasuke didn't understand...

"I may be a bad person....but I would never take that away from some one." She stood up quickly, Sasuke wasn't able to grab her this time.

"Damn it Sakura, would you stop this. What the hell are you talking about?" This was getting annoying, Sakura knew something he didn't.

"Yes....I do need you....to break it....but it's what I need you for.....I couldn't do." She seemed guilty, like she was bad just for speaking about it.

"Sakura it's my fault this happened to you, why should you give a damn on what happens?" He was behind her again, he knew yelling at her wouldn't help...It didn't back then, it wouldn't now. All the yelling in the world wouldn't help, she taught him it would make it worse for the one yelling.

_It was the first few weeks that Sakura was in the hospital. Her team just found out her condition, This was the first time Sasuke came to see her. Naruto threatened him if he didn't. He figured it would shut him up._

_He entered the room silently, her room was hidden by a curtain, her silhouette was seen as well as someone else's. They got up and moved the curtain, it was a nurse. She was startled by him._

_"If your here for a visit she just been given a very heavy narcotic, so please understand she may not respond for a while if you ask her a question." Sasuke nodded, how heavy of drugs could she be on. He walked pass the nurse and Seen Sakura, she was sitting up strait and her eye were fixed on the wall in front of her._

_"Sakura." He called, it was going to be annoying enough with her idea and her crushing. She didn't respond. He walked closer and called her name again. Still no response. he sighed and took a chair by her bed. She didn't even move. he raised an eyebrow at this. He looked at her face and about jumped when he did._

_Her eyes were huge, only having them dilated to an extreme amount. The green of her eyes could barely be seen. She looked like she was the living dead. Was this her medicines affect? Sakura looked so sickly. How could this happen?_

_He sat in a chair near her bed and watched her, she didn't even blink. It was minutes later that a buzzing was heard. Sasuke looked around, it was a bee. The window must have been open. It flew in front of Sakura and he blinked then seen a difference._

_Sakura's hand was straight in font of her, she captured the bee in a matter of him blinking. He took this in as a shock, she acted so strongly. She brought her hand close to her face and moved in a fraction of a second, she had its wings pinched in-between her finger nails. Sasuke questioned her abilities under the drug, how safe was she? She slowly ripped the wings off it. Just the sight of it may not of seemed like much, but she was torturing the bug. the amusement in her eyes. like a small child. Just that action itself Sasuke got up. What was happening? He grabbed her wrist, She looked at him blankly. but he could sense something, he shook it off._

_"What are you doing?" He demanded. _

_"It was weak....it died easily." She said childishly. She looked as if she didn't know any better, this ticked him off. Childish games weren't his favorite._

_"Knock it off, it's annoying." he yelled, he was blaming her, it's her fault she's in this predicament. she shouldn't have been there when Hitachi was. It was her fault. He was about to say more but something stopped him. A sharp pain to his head. blood splatters. and glass shards flew. he remembered hitting the ground. Then it all went blank._

That day She took a glass to his head, threes a scar hidden in his hair where she hit him. The doctors later did more testing to find that the curse split her personality. Her normal self...whenever she was present she was trying to kill herself. and a second personality, influenced by the cursemark, it tried to kill others.

"Just tell me...please." Sasuke wouldn't stop, what could be so bad for her to tell him. She frowned, was he so blunt not to understand what she was speaking of?

"It's something sacred.....it may not be to you....but yours is to me." She spoke quietly. Sasuke paid close attention...Sacred....what's so sacred that it couldn't be used to save her life.

"It's the one purity were born with...and unless wished upon it shouldn't be token away." she said, what was she talking about?

"Sakura I don't...." He was lost yes....this kind of stuff wasn't his specialty. She sighed.

"Do you know why brides where white to her wedding?" That key sentence....he understood. He was in shock....that's what would have to be done? He didn't have....he didn't....he didn't know...

She didn't respond....why was he so willing to help her...she knew him...it's only to better himself...that or Kakashi got to him.

Then she had her theory. She quickly did some hand signs and spoke one word.

"Unbond."

Sasuke felt a serge of pain through his spine, he cringed, his skin burned for a moment then it was over. What did she do?

"Your released now....leave me be." Wait...what did she mean released? She called upon her wings. they looked even worse then before. The feathers were almost gone, and replaced with a sickening rubbery texture. The seemed like they were making her more sick. She quickly disappeared.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. How....why....he couldn't think. He just was lost. He sat down on the ground.

Why was love such war?

--------------------------

I know its been forever since I last updated but coming up with the words and how to explain it has been hard....plus some family stuff kind of helped with the lack of chapters.

comment, review, u know the drill


End file.
